Episode 8 Don Sebastians letzter Kampf
by KayDee35
Summary: TV episode mit eingefügten Szenen, um es zu einer richtigen Erzählung zu machen


**The High Chaparral 8**

**Don Sebastians letzter Kampf**

Die Nacht war still. Der Vollmond schien auf die Wüste hinab. Eine Eule glitt lautlos über das Land, auf der Suche nach Beute. Der Captain stand auf dem Hügel. Durch das Fernglas betrachtete er die Hazienda, die friedlich im Mondlicht vor ihm lag. Zwei Wachposten patrouillierten vor dem Eingangstor. Alle anderen hatten längst Feierabend gemacht. Der Captain nickte seinem Stellvertreter zu. Dieser winkte den Männern, ihm zu folgen. Lautlos ritten sie den Hügel hinunter auf das schmiedeeiserne Tor zu.

Die Hazienda befand sich am Río Magdalena am Rande der Sonora-Wüste. Don Sebastian besaß riesige Ländereien, die zu etwa gleichen Teilen aus fruchtbarem Weideland und aus Wüstengebieten bestanden. Seine Hazienda lag in einer Oase auf einer weiten Ebene. Die Aussicht war phantastisch. Die Hazienda selbst war ein wuchtiges Bauwerk. Ihre Mauern waren so dick wie die mittelalterlicher europäischer Burgen. Und genau wie diese bot sie Schutz vor Überfällen durch Indianer und Banditen. Seit die Spanier sich in Mexiko niedergelassen hatten, hatten sie sich gegen die ansässige indianische Bevölkerung verteidigen müssen. Es gab ab und zu auch friedlichere Zeiten, aber diese Zwistigkeiten ließen sich nie lange begraben und flammten immer wieder auf. Und wenn sich die Spanier nicht mit den Indianern in den Haaren lagen, dann stritten sie sich mit ihren Nachbarn in den Vereinigten Staaten. Es war noch gar nicht so lange her, daß Mexiko einen Teil seines Landes an die Amerikaner verloren hatte. Aber die starken Mauern erfüllten auch noch einen weniger kriegerischen Zweck. Die Mauern aus gebrannten Lehmziegeln machten sowohl die heißen Sommer als auch die kühlen Winter erträglich. Wenn man vom Wetter genug hatte, konnte man sich einfach in das Haupthaus mit seinen stets angenehmen Temperaturen zurückziehen. Die Wände der Hazienda waren weiß gestrichen. In den fensterlosen, dunklen Gängen brannten Fackeln.

Don Sebastian begab sich in Begleitung seines Butlers ins Schlafzimmer. „Laß gefälligst meinen Arm los", schnauzte der Hausherr Rudolfo an und stützte sich stattdessen auf seinen Spazierstock.

„Ich wollte Ihnen doch nur helfen, Señor", entschuldigte sich der Butler.

„Ich kann mir noch immer selber helfen."

„Sí, Don Sebastian." Rudolfo verbeugte sich steif und öffnete die Tür.

Don Sebastian trat ein und ging zu der dunkelbraunen Kommode. Er nahm die gerahmte Fotografie seiner Tochter zur Hand, betrachtete sie mit einem verhaltenen Lächeln und stellte sie schließlich auf sein Nachtschränkchen.

„Wann erwarten Sie Ihre Tochter, die Señora Cannon, Señor?" fragte Rudolfo, während er das Bett aufdeckte.

„Morgen … nein, übermorgen. Sie macht sich Sorgen um mich, und ich vermisse sie." Don Sebastian lächelte in Gedanken versunken, dann drehte er sich halb zu seinem Diener um. „Mal angenommen, ich sterbe, Rudolfo."

„Señor!" der Butler kam an seine Seite.

„Also, angenommen, ich sterbe und hinterlasse dir dann das hübsche Stück Land hinter der Weide."

„Sie werden sicher noch lange leben, Señor", meinte Rudolfo zu seinem Herrn, als er ihm die Stiefel auszog.

„Aber mal angenommen", beharrte Don Sebastian.

„Ich glaube, die Weide würde mir gefallen."

Der Senior tippte ihm grinsend mit seinem Spazierstock an die Schulter. „Ich sagte, das hübsche Stück Land hinter der Weide."

Der Butler lachte. „Oh, das Land hinter der Weide gefällt mir auch."

Rudolfo brachte seinen Herrn wie jeden Abend zu Bett. Als er Don Sebastian eine gute Nacht gewünscht und das Schlafzimmer verlassen hatte, schlich er zum äußeren Tor der Hazienda. Er hängte seine Öllampe an die Eisentür und lauschte mit den beiden Wachen atemlos in die Dunkelheit. Die Männer des Captains hatten ihre Pferde zwischen den Bäumen festgemacht. Als sie das vereinbarte Zeichen sahen, kamen sie heran. Der Butler öffnete ihnen, und die Banditen drangen lautlos ein. Die Wachen ließen sich von ihnen binden. Alle anderen, die sich blicken ließen, wurden so schnell und so leise wie möglich überwältigt. Dann gab der Stellvertreter seinen Leuten das Zeichen, militärische Aufstellung zu nehmen. Der Captain kam vom Hügel herunter und ritt wie ein König auf Rancho Montoya ein. Rudolfo erwartete ihn unterwürfig an der Haustür. Er hob seine Lampe und bedeutete den Banditen, ihm ins Haus zu folgen.

Don Sebastian las für gewöhnlich vor dem Schlafen. Er hatte gerade das zweite Kapitel seines Buches beendet, als er ungewohnte Geräusche auf dem Gang vernahm. Er setzte sich in seinem Bett auf.

„Rudolfo?" Mit einer bösen Vorahnung ging er zur Tür. "Rudolfo?" fragte er etwas lauter.

Der Butler öffnete zackig die Schlafzimmertür. Er verneigte sich, aber nicht vor seinem Herrn, sondern vor jemandem, den Don Sebastian noch nicht sehen konnte. Ein paar bewaffnete Galgenvögel bildeten an der Tür Spalier. Ihr Captain trat mit einer Verbeugung ein und lief einmal quer durch den Raum. Er ging vorbei an der rustikalen Einrichtung hin zu Don Sebastians Doppelbett, das mit einem Baldachin überdacht war. Dem goldverzierten Marienbild über dem Nachtschränkchen warf er einen anerkennenden Blick zu. An der rechten Wand, neben dem Fenster mit kostbaren Brokatvorhängen, bemerkte er das Bild einer Frau, die wohl Señora de Montoya darstellen sollte. Er nickte selbstgefällig vor sich hin.

Don Sebastian sah dem Eindringling einen Augenblick sprachlos nach. „Was hat denn das jetzt zu bedeuten? Was will dieser Mann hier?" wetterte er dann an seinen Butler gewandt los.

Der Captain drehte sich zu ihm um. „Ich bitte um Entschuldigung, Mr. Montoya, aber mit Geld kann man viele Männer kaufen. Ihre Hazienda gefällt mir. Ich glaube, das Leben hier wird mir zusagen." Damit verließ er das Schlafzimmer wieder. Don Sebastian starrte entgeistert auf die Banditen, die auf ihn anlegten, dann auf seinen Butler. Rudolfo warf wortlos einen mahnenden Blick auf die Waffen.

xxx

Gleich nach dem Frühstück machte sich Victoria für die Reise zu ihrem Vater zurecht. Mitten im Packen ging ihr auf, daß sie wohl einen größeren Koffer nehmen mußte, wenn sie all ihre Sachen, die Geschenke und all das, was sie auf keinen Fall entbehren wollte, mitzunehmen gedachte. Eine Stunde nachdem sie fertig geworden war - sie hatte sich letztendlich für den größten Koffer, den sie besaß, entschieden - kam Big John von seinem morgendlichen Kontrollritt nach High Chaparral zurück. Er stieg, in Gedanken schon bei den nächsten Pflichten des Tages, vom Pferd. Er band es am Pfosten neben der Veranda fest und hörte, wie Manolito stöhnte: „Victoria, das ist ein Gewicht, als hättest du Backsteine im Koffer."

John drehte sich ein wenig überrascht um und bemerkte den Wagen, der noch immer vor dem Haus stand.

„Andale, Manolo!" hörte er seine Frau ungeduldig rufen.

Mano kam mit einem Koffer auf dem Rücken, der fast so groß war wie er selbst, aus dem Haus.

„Du hast halb Mexiko mit hierher gebracht. Und jetzt nimmst du halb Arizona wieder mit zurück. Was zum Teufel hast du da drin?" fragte er mißmutig.

„Dinge für Papa, die dich nichts angehen", erwiderte Victoria unwirsch.

Mano stellte ächzend den Koffer auf der Ladefläche des Wagens ab. Victoria wandte sich ab, um zum Kutschbock zu gehen, hielt aber mitten in der Bewegung inne.

„Guten Morgen, mein Lieber", begrüßte sie ihren Ehemann ein wenig schüchtern.

„Victoria", wunderte sich Big John, „warum bist du denn noch nicht unterwegs? Es ist bald zehn Uhr."

„Oh, Señor Cannon", mischte sich Mano ein, „Buck wird jeden Moment hier sein. Er ist- er ist- sagen wir mal, indisponiert."

„Indisponiert, ja?" fragte Big John mit steinerner Miene.

Mano stützte sich mit einem Seufzen auf den Koffer und senkte den Kopf.

„Als wir gestern abend die Herde zusammengetrieben haben, hat er sich nicht blicken lassen. Wahrscheinlich war er da auch schon indisponiert", fuhr John fort. Dann ging er los, um Buck Beine zu machen.

„Ja ja", meinte Mano zu seiner Schwester, „nicht jeder kann eben so pünktlich sein wie dein Bruder, Victoria."

Die Dame des Hauses deutete verächtlich in die Richtung, in die ihr Mann verschwunden war. „Du meinst, wenn du noch Geld hättest, würdest du nicht mehr da drin sitzen, Manolito? Du bist nur deshalb pünktlich, weil du kein Geld mehr hast."

„Un momento, ich kann mit meinem Geld machen, was ich will", protestierte ihr Bruder.

Victoria machte eine ausladende Handbewegung. „Mira, tu dinero, mi dinero."

Sie drehte sich um und ging ins Haus zurück. Ihr Bruder rief ihr noch etwas hinterher, aber sie hörte lieber weg.

In der Baracke neigte sich das nächtliche Pokerspiel seinem Ende entgegen. Nur Buck mit Sam waren noch flüssig genug, um weiterzuspielen. Die dienstfreien Cowboys sahen zu, gespannt darauf, wer das Spiel gewinnen würde.

„Also, Sam, noch eine Handvoll Dollar", sagte Buck grinsend und legte das Geld in den Pott. „Und den Sattel und die Jacke. Na, Blue Boy", meinte er dann zu seinem Neffen, der ihm über die Schulter guckte, „mal sehen, was wir da haben."

Buck nahm die Karten auf. Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einem immer breiteren Grinsen. Es waren vier gleiche Karten - und jedes war ein As.

„Alles, was da liegt, Sam, alles", sagte er genüßlich zu dem Vorarbeiter. „Na, gehst du mit?"

Sam sah sich betrübt seine Karten an und fuhr sich nervös durchs Haar. „Kann ich nochmal 'ne Minute überlegen? Soviel Zeit dürfte mir doch wohl noch bleiben."

„Ja, viel Glück."

Buck stand auf. Die Baracke war nicht sehr groß. An jeder Wand stand ein Doppelstockbett. Es gab zwei Ausgänge und ein schmales, hohes Fenster neben der Tür. In der Mitte war gerade noch Platz für einen Tisch und vier Stühle. Buck ging die drei Schritte zum Waschfaß und goß sich einen Teil des kühlen Wassers gleich über den Kopf. Anschließend tauchte er prustend sein Gesicht in die Waschschüssel. Big John kam gemessenen Schrittes herein und stellte sich neben Buck.

„Oh, hallo, Bruder John", begrüßte ihn Buck, als er ihn schließlich bemerkte.

„Buck, falls du's vergessen hast, du solltest schon seit einer Stunde mit Victoria unterwegs sein."

„Oh, John, wie spät ist es?" Buck tat es ehrlich leid, daß er seine Schwägerin versetzt hatte.

„Unausgeschlafen wirst du eine trübselige Eskorte sein."

„Wieviel Uhr ist es, John?" wiederholte Buck und trocknete sich eilig ab.

Sein Bruder ging noch immer nicht darauf ein. „Du wolltest gestern noch mit uns die Herde zusammentreiben", sagte er stattdessen.

Buck schlug sich die Hand an den Kopf. Das hatte er völlig vergessen.

Blue sah betreten zu Boden. Er war selbst oft genug von seinem Vater durch die Mangel gedreht worden und wußte, was nun kam. Bis jetzt war sein Vater ruhig geblieben, aber das war nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

„Jetzt ist Schluß damit! Raus hier", befahl Big John, und der Sturm begann.

„Hör zu, John. Tut mir leid", entschuldigte sich Buck.

„Ich habe zwei Rinder verloren, weil wir nicht genug Männer auf der Weide hatten. Ich habe es satt, daß du nur mit Schnaps und Karten zu tun hast und dich hier zum Narren machst. Du arbeitest hier! Hast du wohl vergessen?" fuhr Big John seinen Bruder an.

„Schon gut, John. Ich werde es von jetzt an nicht mehr vergessen", erwiderte Buck genervt und griff nach seinem Hut.

John setzte noch einen drauf. „Also Schluß jetzt mit der Schlamperei! Kapiert, Buck?"

Buck sah langsam auf. Seine Augen begannen zu funkeln. „Ja, Sir, Big John", bellte er und ging zu seinen Karten zurück. „Wir sollen Schluß machen, ja? Du hast es gehört, Blue Boy."

Buck stieß seinen Stuhl zur Seite, dann fegte er den Einsatz vom Tisch. Letzteren warf er bei der Gelegenheit auch gleich mit um. Sam konnte gerade noch seine angebrochene Whiskyflasche retten.

Buck drehte sich zu seinem Bruder um und holte tief Luft. „Das Spiel ist beendet, Sir." Er salutierte. Mit einem bitterbösen Blick auf Big John nahm er schwungvoll die noch volle Flasche Whisky aus seiner Jackentasche, riß seine Jacke vom Haken und verließ wutentbrannt den Schlafsaal.

Sam sah seinen Boß mißbilligend an. „Tja, dann wollen wir mal. Ich hab das Gefühl, wir sollten lieber an die Arbeit gehen, Jungs. Also, worauf wartet ihr? Los!"

Die Cowboys verließen fluchtartig das Gebäude. Nur Blue blieb zurück. Er sah seinen Vater stumm an.

John war genauso wütend wie Buck. Zum einen, weil er schon wieder mit seinem Bruder aneinandergeraten war, und zum anderen, weil alle Welt zu Buck zu halten schien und dessen Fehler samt und sonders entschuldigte. Der Rancher stieß frustriert seine Faust gegen den nächstbesten Bettpfosten.

Buck kam aus dem Schlafsaal geschossen. „Amigo, laß uns nach Mexiko gehen, aber für immer", rief er Mano zu, als er auf die Ladefläche kletterte.

Manolito saß mit seiner Schwester schon auf dem Kutschbock. Er sah Victoria lachend an.

„Worauf wartest du? Anda!" befahl sie ungeduldig.

Mano verging das Lachen augenblicklich. „Victoria, Geduld", mahnte er und fuhr los.

John trat aus dem Schlafsaal. Er ballte reflexartig die Hände zu Fäusten und sah ihnen mißmutig nach.

xxx

Auf dem Wagen ging es lustig zu. Buck lag auf der Ladefläche und nuckelte an seiner Whiskyflasche. Er und Mano sangen die dreckigsten Kneipenlieder, die sie kannten. Victoria konnte nicht anders, sie mußte lachen. Eigentlich hatte sie sich vorgenommen, ihrem Schwager böse zu sein. Aber als ihr Buck sein erstes Lied widmete und beteuerte, daß er seine „hochverehrte, hübsche, respektierte und äußerst geschätzte Schwägerin" nie wieder warten lassen würde, war es um sie geschehen. Sie mußte immer wieder lachen, als die beiden ein Lied ums andere sangen. So fuhren sie feucht-fröhlich auf der Straße dahin, bis sie am späten Nachmittag die Grenze und kurz darauf Montoya-Land erreichten.

Mano hielt am nächsten Fluß an. „He, Buck, willst du'n Schluck Wasser?"

Er übergab seiner Schwester die Zügel des Wagens. „Nicht weglaufen, hörst du?" sagte er halb im Scherz zu ihr. Er traute Victoria vollkommen zu, ihnen einen Streich zu spielen und sie den Rest des Weges zu Fuß gehen zu lassen.

Mano und Buck gingen in einer nicht ganz geraden Linie zum Ufer. Beide waren angeheitert, schließlich hatten sie Bucks Whiskyflasche fast niedergemacht. Als sie zurückkamen, trafen sie auf drei Reiter. Einer sah fast aus wie ein mexikanischer Patron. Er trug einen breiten Sombrero und hatte sich einen nicht minder breiten Patronengurt um den Oberkörper geschlungen. Die anderen beiden trugen verwaschene Uniformen.

Mano schüttelte dem Mexikaner die Hand. „Rudolfo, hat dir mein Vater einen neuen Job gegeben?" fragte er lächelnd.

„Oh, er hat gesagt, ich brauche mehr Sonne", entgegnete der Butler mit einem breiten Grinsen.

Die Männer lachten. Don Sebastian hatte wohl mal wieder Ärger mit den Apachen und schien jeden verfügbaren Mann zur Verteidigung abgestellt zu haben, mutmaßte Manolito. Er und Buck stiegen wieder auf den Wagen und wurden zur Hazienda eskortiert.

Als sie durch das Tor fuhren, wurden sie mißtrauisch. Es war auffallend ruhig. Keine einzige Wache war zu sehen, weder am äußeren noch am inneren Tor. Im Hof war es ebenfalls totenstill. Auch die Wohnungen der Bediensteten, die dem Erdgeschoß der Hazienda als zusätzlicher Sonnenschutz vorgebaut waren, schienen nicht mehr bewohnt zu sein. Buck tippte Mano auf die Schulter, aber der Schwager bedeutete ihm, still zu sein. Manolito ahnte, daß sie in eine Falle gegangen waren. Ein Umkehren war nicht mehr möglich. Der Wagen war dafür zu schwerfällig und brauchte zu viel Platz. Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als auf dem Hof anzuhalten. Augenblicklich wurden sie von Soldaten umringt, die unter den Wandelgängen hervorkamen und ihnen die Waffen abnahmen. Rudolfo selbst richtete seinen Revolver auf Manolito. Dann führte er sie ins Haus. Mano, Victoria am Arm haltend, folgte ihm. Buck lief widerwillig hinterdrein. Er sah sich ständig um, sah aber nichts, was ihnen weiterhelfen konnte. Da er nicht schnell genug ging, bekam er des öfteren den Gewehrlauf eines Wachpostens im Rücken zu spüren. Als sie Don Sebastians Arbeitszimmer erreichten, merkte Buck, daß er nahe daran war zu explodieren. Er holte tief Luft, um sich zu beruhigen und blickte zu Boden.

Der neue Herr von Rancho Montoya hatte es sich im Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch bequem gemacht.

„Buck", lächelte er.

Buck sah genauso verwirrt drein wie Mano und Victoria, als er seinen Namen hörte. Er trat einen Schritt vor und blickte dem Anführer der Banditen ins Gesicht. „Moment mal", sagte er dann verwundert, „ich kenn dich doch." Der Mann blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an, sagte aber nichts weiter. Da fiel der Groschen. „Lanier. Jake Lanier."

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß ich einen Freund wiedersehe", jubelte Jake. „Willkommen auf Casa Montoya."

„Wo ist mein Vater?" fuhr Victoria auf.

„Keine Sorge, er schläft. Er ist wohl etwas erschöpft", beruhigte Jake sie. „Unsere kleine Palastrevolution scheint ihn mitgenommen zu haben. Sie werden ihn bald sehen. Setzen Sie sich."

„Señor, wer sind Sie?" mischte sich nun auch Mano ein.

„Ein Niemand, der im Begriff ist, ein Jemand zu werden, stimmt's, Buck?"

„Jake, der Krieg ist vorbei, und du trägst immer noch deine Uniform", stellte Buck ein wenig _verwundert_ fest.

Victoria zupft ihren Bruder am Ärmel.

„Soll ich ihm-" begann Manolito an seinen Schwager gewandt.

„Nein, Mano", antwortete Buck schnell. Dann übernahm er es, die gegnerischen Parteien einander vorzustellen, da sich Lanier nicht dazu herabließ. „Mano, das ist Jake Lanier, mein früherer Vorgesetzter. Der kommandierende Offizier. Wir waren zusammen in der fünften Armee von Virginia. Er war mal Captain - er _war_ es."

„Bis ich degradiert wurde", lachte der andere.

„Jake", Buck zeigte auf Victoria, „das ist meine Schwägerin. Und das daneben ist ihr Bruder Manolito Montoya."

Jake stand auf und deutete eine Verbeugung an. „Es ist mir eine Ehre, Ma'am." Manolito ignorierte er. Dann kam er um den Schreibtisch herum und ging zur Vitrine neben der Tür. „Darf ich Ihnen einen Brandy anbieten? Señor Montoya hat einen ausgezeichneten Geschmack."

Buck registrierte die Provokation Manolito gegenüber, und seine Alarmglocken begannen Sturm zu läuten. Er hatte angenommen, Lanier wollte nur die Haziena ausplündern, um schnell reich zu werden.

„Jake, was hast du hier zu suchen?" hakte er nach. „Ich meine, die Familie Montoya lebt auf dieser Hazienda. Wenn es ein Witz oder ein Scherz sein soll, ist er nicht besonders komisch."

„Kein Witz", entgegnete der Ex-Captain ernst.

Mano und Victoria blickten Buck erschrocken an.

Jake reichte seinem alten Freund ein Glas Brandy. „In Zukunft werde ich hier den Ton angeben."

„Ist das wahr? Ausgerechnet hier in Sonora?" fragte Buck leise, als er den Drink entgegennahm. Er fühlte sich plötzlich äußerst unwohl in seiner Haut. Mano schien ihn genauso lauernd zu beobachten wie Jake.

Der Ex-Kommandant hob das Glas. „Auf deine Gesundheit."

Buck verstand die Drohung. „Danke, Jake", erwiderte er kleinlaut. Er setzte mit einem betretenen Blick auf Manolito zum Trinken an, brachte aber nicht einen Schluck herunter.

Jake dagegen hatte seinen Brandy in einem Zug hinuntergekippt. „Vielleicht möchten Sie jetzt Ihren Vater sehen", meinte er zu Victoria und Mano. „Man nennt ihn auch den alten Löwen, wie ich hörte."

„Ja", bestätigte Manolito mit neuem Mut. Sein Vater würde ihm schon zu verstehen geben, was zu tun sei.

Sie folgten Jake zum Schlafzimmer.

„Señor, Sie haben Besuch", verkündete der neue Herr, als er den dreien die Tür öffnete.

Buck blieb links am Eingang stehen; Lanier nahm die andere Türseite in Beschlag.

„Papa!" Victoria lief zu ihrem Vater und umarmte ihn.

„Hallo, Victoria", begrüßte Don Sebastian sie erfreut.

„Geht es dir gut?" fragte seine Tochter besorgt.

Manolito folgte seiner Schwester zögernd. Er starrte auf die Decke, unter der Don Sebastian seine Beine versteckt hatte.

„Haben sie dir was getan?" wollte er wissen, als sein Vater keine Anstalten machte, das Bett zu verlassen.

„Nein, du kannst beruhigt sein."

„Aber sie zwingen dich, auf deinem Zimmer zu bleiben?" hakte sein Sohn nach.

„Der Herr des Hauses darf sich überall frei bewegen." Don Sebastian stützte sich auf seine Unterarme und sah Jake an. "Stimmt es nicht, Señor Lanier?" fragte er ruhig.

Der Kommandant nickte. „Aber Ihr Haus ist jetzt eine Festung."

Mano beugte sich über das Bett und lächelte seinen Vater an. „Papa, laß uns zusammen nach unten gehen. Da fühlst du dich bestimmt besser." Auch Victoria lächelte und nahm ihren Vater beim Arm.

„Wozu?" Don Sebastian blickte seinen Sohn resigniert an. Victorias Lächeln verschwand.

„Was ist denn los mit dir, Papa?" fragte Manolito verwirrt. „Du kannst doch nicht einfach liegenbleiben. Sei ein Mann und steh auf!"

„Manolito, bitte", warf Victoria ein. Aber ihr Bruder bedeutete ihr, still zu sein und ihn gewähren zu lassen.

„Du hast nicht so wie ich den Verrat in den Augen deiner Freunde gesehen", sagte Don Sebastian betrübt zu seinem Sohn.

„Ist das ein Grund, dich in deinem Bett zu verkriechen?" hielt Mano dagegen.

„Gibt es einen besseren Grund?" entgegnete sein Vater scharf.

„Du bist nicht wiederzuerkennen", klagte Manolito. „Du hast doch früher immer gekämpft."

Don Sebastian starrte zur Decke und schüttelte genervt den Kopf. Dann stützte er sich erneut auf seine Ellenbogen und sah seinen Sohn an. „Ich bin alt, und ich bin müde. Versteh doch: alt - und müde!"

Buck senkte den Kopf. Manos Kummer um seinen Vater war kaum auszuhalten. Lanier beobachtete alles mit einem kalten Blick und enthielt sich jeden weiteren Kommenatrs.

Don Sebastian legte sich wieder hin und verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf. Mano ging bis zum äußersten. Er richtete den Zeigefinger auf seinen Vater. „Du - bist - ein - Feigling."

„Ja, ich bin ein Feigling", gab Don Sebastian unumwunden zu, sah seinen Sohn aber nicht an.

„Der Löwe", beschwor ihn Mano. „Papa, was ist? Wo ist der Löwe?"

„Der Löwe ist tot", sagte sein Vater kategorisch.

„Er ist nicht tot", widersprach Manolito heftig. „Du läßt ihn sterben. Steh endlich auf, Papa, und kämpfe!"

„Laß mich in Ruhe, Mano", bat Don Sebastian und drehte den Kopf zur Seite.

„Laß mich in Ruhe", äffte ihn sein Sohn enttäuscht nach. „Sicher. Du läßt dich in deinem eigenen Haus mit Füßen treten. Vor Victoria und Buck Cannon. Von diesem Mann, deinem Feind." Er zeigte auf Jake. „Verlange nicht von mir, daß ich mich an deine Seite stelle. Ich unterwerfe mich nicht! Ich will nicht der Sohn eines Feiglings sein."

Don Sebastian schloß die Augen. „Por favor, Mano. Por favor." Er drehte ihnen endgültig den Rücken zu.

Manolito und Victoria ließen die Köpfe hängen. Auch Buck wagte nicht aufzusehen. Er hatte plötzlich Angst um seinen Freund. Er kannte ihn zwar noch nicht allzu lange, aber er wußte genau, daß Mano seine Worte in die Tat umsetzen würde. Und das sobald wie möglich. Buck zwang sich zur Ruhe. Er schwor sich, daß er einen Weg finden würde, um seinem Schwager zu helfen. Aber sein ehemaliger Captain durfte nichts davon ahnen.

xxx

Jake bat seine Gäste zum Abendessen in ein kleines Zimmer, das er zum Speisezimmer deklariert hatte. Buck, Mano und Victoria hatten schon Platz genommen, als er Lily, seine Geliebte, hereinführte. Vom Innenhof, wo die Söldner sich amüsierten, klang Musik herauf. Rudolfo kam seiner langjährigen Tätigkeit nach, deckte den Tisch und servierte.

Mano und Victoria rührten ihre Teller nicht an. Manolito war wie gelähmt. Die Tatsache, daß sein Vater aufgegeben hatte, war ein schwerer Schlag für ihn und nicht so leicht zu verdauen. Er kam erst wieder ganz zu sich, als Rudolfo ihnen nachlegen wollte. Genau wie seine Schwester sah er den Butler nur verächtlich an, und Rudolfo beeilte sich, stattdessen seine neuen Herren zu bedienen.

Jetzt hörte Manolito auch, daß Jake aus dem Nähkästchen plauderte.

„Buck ist an den Colonel herangetreten und hat gesagt: ‚Colonel, es ist meine Pflicht, Ihnen zu melden, daß vierzig Pferde fehlen. Trotzdem würde ich vorschlagen, daß wir uns ruhig weiteramüsieren.' Du gefällst mir, Buck." Jake legte seinem alten Freund überschwenglich eine Hand auf den Arm, dann fügte er nostalgisch hinzu: „Es war eine schöne Zeit."

„Ja, da hast du recht, Jake", erwiderte Buck. „Es _war_ eine schöne Zeit."

Lanier ging nicht darauf ein. Er wandte sich stattdessen der Frau an seiner Seite zu. „Betrink dich nicht wieder, Lily. Das steht dir nicht."

Seine Geliebte sah ihn empört an, sagte aber nichts.

„Bekommt Lily auch einen Titel?" wollte Buck wissen, bevor er sich über das nächste Hühnerbein hermachte.

„Einen Titel?" fragte der Ex-Soldat verwirrt.

„Na ja, Jake der Erste, Eroberer, oder wie immer du dich nennst", lachte Buck.

„Gar keine schlechte Idee", überlegte Lanier und sah seine Geliebte provozierend an. „Ist sie nicht zauberhaft? Aber sie hat es faustdick hinter den Ohren. Von der Stadtschlampe zur Stadtschönen."

„Hübsch", meinte auch Buck nach eingehender Betrachtung anerkennend.

Lily ließ sich nicht zu einer Antwort herab.

„In Denver hatte ich viel Geld an einen Falschspieler verloren", berichtete Jake. „Als ich das gerade verdaut hatte, kam Lily rein. Schicksal. Sie war das Animiermädchen des Hauses. Ich muß gestehen, sie hatte etwas ausgesprochen Einnehmendes an sich. Nur eines hat mich immer an ihr gestört." Lanier sah Buck aufmerksamkeitsheischend an, dann rückte er mit der Pointe heraus: „Sie hat absolut keinen Stil."

Buck grinste. „Daß dir das aufgefallen ist", meinte er und aß weiter. „Abgesehen davon, wer hat schon Stil?" tat er die Sache achselzuckend ab.

Jake schlug ihm auf die Schulter. „Na du, zum Beispiel. Warum steigst du nicht bei mir ein?"

Mano und Victoria sahen Buck entsetzt an. Der tat, als sehe er die Blicke nicht und konzentrierte sich darauf, leicht verlegen und ein wenig geschmeichelt zu wirken.

Victoria sprang auf. „Ich möchte meinem Vater das Essen bringen. Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte." Ihre Stimme bebte vor Zorn.

Jake erhob sich ebenfalls und verbeugte sich. „Selbstverständlich, Ma'am."

Mano sah Victoria an. „Ich begleite dich." Dann blickte er zu Buck, der in aller Seelenruhe weiteraß. Da sein Schwager ihn absichtlich zu ignorieren schien, drehte Manolito sich auf dem Absatz um und marschierte mit seiner Schwester hinaus.

Als die beiden gegangen waren, hob Buck sein Glas und prostete Lily zu. „Auf Sie."

Jake hob ebenfalls sein Glas. Die drei stießen an. Jake lehnte sich über den Tisch, um nochmals mit Lily anzustoßen. Sie zog angewidert ihr Glas weg. Das brachte Jake aber nur dazu, sich noch weiter über den Tisch zu lehnen. Buck, der befürchtete, daß der Ex-Kommandant gleich mit dem Bauch auf seinem Teller landen würde, schob ihn zurück. Dabei hatte er seine Kraft wohl etwas überschätzt. Jake kippte mitsamt dem Stuhl hintenüber. Buck half ihm auf die Beine und richtete den Stuhl wieder auf. Lily hatte unterdessen die Gelegenheit ergriffen, um sich unbemerkt zurückzuziehen.

Lanier sah sich suchend um. „Wo ist meine Jacke?"

„Hier, Captain. Ich hole sie, Captain." Buck hängte die Jacke wieder über die Lehne und drückte seinen ehemaligen Kommandanten in den Stuhl. „Also sag mal, Jake, wie bist du eigentlich auf diesen hirnrissigen Plan gekommen?" wollte er lachend wissen.

„Er ist nicht hirnrissig", kicherte Lanier, dann riß er sich zusammen. „Die Rechte an Grund und Boden sind in dieser Gegend umstritten. Ich habe das im Krieg herausgefunden." Er klopfte Buck auf die Brust. „Die mexikanische Regierung fällt auseinander. Männer wie Montoya sind zu alt. Irgendwer muß in diesem Land die Führung übernehmen. Warum nicht ich?" Er schenkte sich Wein nach und sah seinen alten Freund an. „Hast du nicht auch manchmal die harte Arbeit, das Brot des armen Verwandten, satt?"

„Ja, da hast du vielleicht recht", meinte Buck nachdenklich und kippte seinen Wein hinunter. „Aber das ist was anderes. Tust du mir einen Gefallen? Warum packst du nicht einfach ein und reitest nach Hause?"

„Was?" fragte Jake ungläubig.

„Nach Hause", wiederholte Buck. Er ging zu einer Ecke auf der Fensterseite und setzte sich in den bequemeren Stuhl dort.

„Das gute, reiche Land Virginia", sinnierte Jake. „Sie haben es verbrannt. Es existiert einfach nicht mehr. Was soll ich mit einem Land anfangen, das keine Ernte mehr trägt? Nur Grundmauern, Schornsteine, ein Haufen verkohltes Holz."

Buck blieb sachlich. „Du könntest versuchen, es wieder aufzubauen. Du mußt nur Holz fällen und von vorn anfangen", meinte er.

„Weißt du, was ich gefühlt habe, als ich nach Hause kam?"

„Ich kann's mir vorstellen", erwiderte Buck traurig. „Verbranntes Land."

Lanier begann mit leiser Stimme zu erzählen, was er vorgefunden hatte. „Die Frauen tot, einfach niedergemetzelt. Die Geschäfte zerstört und geplündert. Die Kirchen in Waffenlager verwandelt oder in Stücke gesprengt. Die meisten Städte dem Erdboden gleichgemacht. Kinder unter Trümmern begraben, liegen da und verwesen. Überall nur Verwüstung. Die Felder liegen brach. Ein furchtbarer Anblick."

„Jake", sagte Buck ernst. „So etwas ist leider immer schmerzlich. Sag mir nur eins: soll das gleiche hier nochmal geschehen?"

„Wir werden hier leben", beharrte der andere.

„Vielleicht auch sterben", gab Buck zurück.

Jake lachte auf und sah seinen alten Freund spitzbübisch an. „Wir sind schon öfter gestorben."

Buck schüttelte den Kopf und ließ es fürs erste gut sein. Er lachte ebenfalls. „Jake, du alter Prediger. Du hast wirklich eine Art, die Menschen da zu treffen, wo es ihnen weh tut, was?" Er lief vor dem Fenster gestikulierend auf und ab. „Du brauchst ein Stück Land, Junge? Der alte Jake besorgt es dir. Oder brauchst du ein Mädchen? Der alte Jake zieht dir eins aus dem Ärmel. Was du willst, du brauchst es nur zu sagen."

Jake mußte erneut lachen. „Was bist du dem alten Räuber da oben schuldig?" rief er seinem Freund übermütig über die Schulter hinweg zu.

Buck setzte sich auf den Fenstersims und beobachtete den Innenhof. Er sah kurz nach oben. „Na, eigentlich nichts", meinte er vergnügt. „Nichts." Dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Genau deswegen, Jake, machst du mir Angst. Du- du hast so eine irre Art von Logik."

Lanier stützte seine Hände auf den Tisch, legte den Kopf darauf und hörte still zu.

„Das ist erschreckend. Ich bin auch nach dem Krieg nach Hause gegangen." Buck stellte sein Glas ab und blickte wieder aus dem Fenster. Er sah Manolito, der eben aus der Haustür trat. Buck erschrak. „Jake, hast du was dagegen, wenn ich mal Luft schnappe?" fragte er leise.

Lanier winkte ihn fort. Er wollte nachdenken.

xxx

Mano schlich sich hinter einen Pfeiler des Wandelganges. Er klaute dem Soldaten, der an den Pfeiler gelehnt schlief, das Käppi. Als der Bestohlene nichts bemerkte und ihn auch sonst niemand zu beachten schien, zog Manolito den Mann in den Schatten und brachte es fertig, ihm unbemerkt die komplette Uniform abzunehmen. Da sie ihm zu groß war, zog er sie einfach über seine eigene Kleidung. Nun paßte sie perfekt. Überzeugt, daß es niemandem auffallen würde, daß er eigentlich gar nicht zur Truppe gehörte, stürzte er sich ins Getümmel. Buck folgte ihm unauffällig.

Die Fiesta war in vollem Gange. Eine Mariachi-Band spielte flotte Tanzmusik. Es gab für die Soldaten zu essen und zu trinken in rauhen Mengen. Die Mädchen tanzten, servierten und taten auch sonst alle Dinge, die von ihnen verlangt wurden. Ein Mädchen wurde von einer Gruppe Soldaten auf einer Deck wie auf einem Trampolin in die Luft geworfen. Sie jauchzte vor Vergnügen. Mano schob sich durch die feiernden Söldner in Richtung Tor. Das Käppi hatte er tief in die Stirn gezogen.

„Manolito", rief plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihm.

Mano blieb erschrocken stehen. Dann erkannte er die Stimme und drehte sich langsam um. „Pst." Mit drei Schritten war er bei ihr. „Es ist eine Ewigkeit her, daß wir uns gesehen haben, Rosa", meinte er, als er sie umarmte.

„Sie werden dich umbringen, wenn sie dich erkennen", flüsterte das Mädchen.

Mano küßte sie.

Rosa gab nach. „Na schön. Was soll ich für dich tun?"

Mano überlegte. „Lenk die Wache am Tor ab."

„Sí, sí, sí."

Mano umarmte sie noch einmal und drückte ihr die Flasche Tequila, die er sich besorgt hatte, in die Hand. Eigentlich hatte er die Wache damit bestechen wollen, aber Rosa würde viel mehr Erfolg haben. „Ich verschwinde jetzt lieber", flüsterte Mano.

Rosa sah ihm wenig erfreut nach, dann nahm sie ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und ging zum Tor.

Ein Mädchen fiel Buck um den Hals und wollte ihn zum Tanzen animieren. Buck sah sie nicht einmal an, als er sie beiseite schob. Er blickte starr auf Manolito, um seinen Freund nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Als er wußte, wo sein Schwager hinwollte, begab er sich in Position. Er gab den Wachen ein Zeichen, daß er die Sache erledigen würde und sie nicht schießen sollten. Die Posten nickten grinsend ihr Einverständnis. Dieses Schauspiel wollten sie sich nicht entgehen lassen.

Mano schlenderte noch ein bißchen herum. Er probierte hier ein Glas Tequila, dort ein Glas Wein, tanzte mit einem der Mädchen. Dabei näherte er sich dem Tor so unauffällig wie möglich. Schließlich spielte er den Betrunkenen und torkelte darauf zu, gerade als Rosa den Posten küßte. Der Mann hörte die Angeln quietschen. Er wollte sich umdrehen, aber Rosa verlangte seine volle Aufmerksamkeit. Sie winkte Mano hinter dem Rücken des Wachpostens zu. Er flüsterte einen unhörbaren Dank in ihre Richtung und machte sich davon.

Manolito konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Am Pfosten vor dem Tor war ein Pferd angebunden, das nur darauf zu warten schien, ihn in die Freiheit zu tragen. Er strich dem Tier über die Nüstern, damit es nicht unruhig wurde und ihn so nah am Ziel doch noch verriet. Ein Geräusch vom Tor ließ ihn zurückblicken. Da klopfte ihm von der anderen Seite her jemand auf die Schulter. Mano drehte sich überrascht um - und zögerte. In der Dunkelheit konnte er den Mann nur undeutlich erkennen, aber die schwarz gekleidete Gestalt kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor. Buck verpaßte ihm einen Kinnhaken. Mano ging zu Boden. Nach einem hastigen Blick zu den Wachen kniete Buck sich vor seinen Schwager und zog ihn aus der Schußlinie.

„Manolito!" Victoria eilte einen Augenblick später zu ihnen. Sie hatte ihren Bruder schon seit geraumer Zeit gesucht und hatte gerade noch gesehen, wie er durch das Tor geschlüpft war. Der Tumult im Hof hatte sie zwar geängstigt, aber sie war ihm trotzdem nachgelaufen. Jetzt ließ sie sich neben Mano fallen, um ihn zu stützen.

Buck ließ augenblicklich seine Hände sinken. „Ich versuch nur, dein Leben zu retten. Sei kein Narr! Da, sieh dir das an!" Er drehte Manos Kopf in Richtung Turm. Ihre Gewehre im Anschlag, traten die Posten ins Licht. Ein dritter Wächter kam ihnen von den Bäumen her entgegen und richtete sein Gewhr auf sie.

Manolito, mit einem Kloß im Hals so groß wie der Popocatepetl, sah seinen Schwager anklagend an. Buck blickte besorgt zurück. Mano war ziemlich blaß um die Nase und ganz außer Atem. Der Kinnhaken machte ihm anscheinend schwer zu schaffen. Buck biß sich auf die Lippe. So sehr hatte er seinen Freund nicht treffen wollen - weder physisch noch emotional.

„Zurück ins Haus", befahl er rauh. „Victoria, du gehst als erste. Laßt so wenig Abstand wie möglich."

Sie standen auf. Mano bemerkte, daß Buck ihn so gut es ging von den Gewehren abschirmte. Den ganzen Weg zur Hazienda zerbrach er sich den Kopf darüber, kam aber zu keinem plausiblen Ergebnis.

Jake hielt ihnen mit einer Verbeugung die Haustür auf. Buck war sich nun sicher, daß er sie vom Fenster aus beobachtet hatte. Er gab seinem ehemaligen Kommandanten keine Gelegenheit, die Montoyas noch weiter zu demütigen. „Ich denke, es ist das beste, wenn meine Schwägerin im Schlafzimmer ihres Vaters übernachtet", bemerkte er, kaum daß er über die Schwelle getreten war.

Jake nickte zustimmend. Er fragte Victoria, ob sie noch Sachen benötige. Sie zählte auf. Buck hörte nur halb hin, erbot sich aber, ihr die Sachen zu holen, sobald sie Mano untergebracht hatten. Dann gingen sie im Gänsemarsch zum Ostflügel, Buck noch immer wie zufällig zwischen Mano und dem Posten.

Victoria trat in Don Sebastians Schlafzimmer und schloß leise die Tür. Jake postierte eine Wache davor, was Buck mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen quittierte. Das trug ihm einen verwunderten Blick sowohl von Manolito als auch von Jake ein, aber Buck übte sich in Gleichberechtigung und ignorierte sie beide.

„Mano kann im Gästezimmer übernachten. Es ist im Westflügel auf dieser Etage", sagte er stattdessen zu seinem ehemaligen Captain. Dann machte er ein betretenes Gesicht. „Ich nehme jedenfalls an, daß der Bruder meiner Schwägerin noch immer dein Gast ist."

Jake bejahte. Buck hatte Mühe, seine Erleichterung zu verbergen. Er nahm Manolito schnell beim Arm und ging mit ihm voran den Gang entlang. Vor der letzten Tür hielt er an, öffnete sie und schob seinen Schwager in das geräumige Zimmer. Mano wunderte sich, sagte aber nichts. Ihm war jeder Raum recht, den er nicht mit einem Söldner teilen mußte.

Niemand konnte ihm beweisen, daß er gelogen hatte, überlegte Buck. Schließlich war er erst ein einziges Mal bei den Montoyas zu Gast gewesen. Da er nicht wußte, ob Jake es erlauben würde, daß Mano in seinem eigenen Zimmer übernachtete, hatte er zu dieser Notlüge gegriffen. Buck wollte dem Schwager die Möglichkeit geben, sein inneres Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden. Die letzten Stunden hatten genügend Schocks bereitgehalten. Sein Freund sollte nicht auch noch in einem Raum übernachten müssen, in dem er sich nicht wohlfühlte. Außerdem war Manos Zimmer der einzige Raum in der ganzen Hazienda, in dem Buck sich wohlfühlte. Er hatte mit Mano hier übernachtet, als Big John Victoria geheiratet hatte.

Buck sah sich um. Es hatte sich nichts verändert. Dem Doppelbett gegenüber standen noch immer der Eßtisch, zwei Stühle und ein Sessel. Neben der Tür befand sich der Kleiderschrank. Die Fenster zeigten zum Innenhof, von dem Musik und das Gelächter der Soldaten heraufdrangen. Allerdings war das Zimmer recht dunkel, da die Fenster sehr klein und ziemlich weit oben waren. Nur das Mondlicht fiel herein.

„Setz dich." Buck deutete auf das Bett.

Manos Gestalt straffte sich. Er blickte starr geradeaus und blieb entschlossen stehen. Buck stellte sich seufzend vor seinen Schwager. Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, sah er Jake abwartend an.

„Er soll die Uniform ausziehen", befahl der Ex-Captain. Dann zog er zwei Stricke aus der Tasche und reichte sie Buck. „Sieh zu, daß er meinen Leuten nicht nochmal vor die Flinte läuft, sonst knallt's."

Bucks Gesicht wurde ausdruckslos. Seine Rückenmuskeln spannten sich, als ob er sich auf einen Kampf vorbereiten würde. Stumm drehte er sich zu seinem Freund um.

Die Warnung in Bucks Augen ließ es Manolito geraten erscheinen zu gehorchen. Er reichte Lanier die Uniform, dann legte er sich auf das Bett. Seine Hoffnung, daß der Schwager ihn so fesseln würde, daß er sich befreien konnte, erfüllte sich jedoch nicht. Seine Hände wurden nach allen Regeln der Kunst am Bettpfosten festgebunden.

Schöner Mist, dachte Buck, als er Manos Hände fesselte, da war er tatsächlich direkt in Jakes Falle getappt. Lanier hatte ihm freie Hand gelassen, um zu sehen, wie wichtig ihm der Schwager war. Und Buck hätte es mit Worten nicht deutlicher ausdrücken können. Aber Jake hatte ihm praktisch die Verantwortung für Manolito übertragen. Es war also noch nichts verloren - solange er keinen Fehler mehr beging und Mano ihn nicht noch einmal kompromittierte.

Buck knüpfte den letzten Knoten, dann trat er zurück. Jake überprüfte die Fesseln und nickte zufrieden. Buck warf ihm einen beleidigten Blick zu, dann sah er mißbilligend zu der Wache. Der Mann hatte es sich mit dem Gewehr über den Knien im Sessel bequem gemacht.

„Der Posten bleibt vor der Tür", verlangte Buck. Über seine Schulter auf Mano deutend, fuhr er fort: „Du hast ihn ja ruhiggestellt, da kannst du dir etwas Großmut leisten."

Jake sah seinen alten Freund prüfend an, dann gab er nach. Er war zwar jetzt der Herr im Hause Montoya, aber er wollte Buck für sein Vorhaben gewinnen. Da ließen sich ein paar Zugeständnisse wohl nicht vermeiden. Die Wache postierte sich auf seinen Wink hin vor der Tür.

Buck strahlte seinen ehemaligen Captain an und rieb sich die Hände. „Dann kann ich mich ja jetzt unters Volk mischen." Er nahm Jake beim Arm. „Komm mit. Ein bißchen Musik und Tanz kann dir auch nicht schaden."

Die beiden verließen lachend den Raum. Als Buck die Tür schloß, warf er Mano für eine Sekunde einen erleichterten Blick zu. Manolito sah ihn nur grimmig an. Buck hatte ihn verraten. Ihm verdankte er seine Fesseln.

xxx

Im Innenhof setzte sich Jake an einen Tisch und sah dem ausgelassenen Treiben seiner Söldner zu. Buck schien es sich in den Kopf gesetzt zu haben, mit jedem der anwesenden Mädchen zu tanzen.

Schließlich kam Buck ans Ziel seiner Wünsche. Er zog die Widerstrebende lachend in seine Arme und wirbelte sie herum. „Na, mein schönes Kind, und wie heißt du?"

„Rosa", antwortete sie schnippisch.

„Ein hübscher Name." Buck küßte ihren Hals und flüsterte: „Du hast doch vorhin Manolito Montoya geholfen. Du mußt ihm noch einmal helfen."

Rosa machte ein zorniges Gesicht. „Wenn du ihn nicht aufgehalten hättest -", zischte sie.

Buck fiel ihr ins Wort. „Du kennst Jake nicht. Er hat Mano provoziert und ihn dann absichtlich unbewacht gelassen. Ich mußte eingreifen, sonst hätten sie ihm eine Kugel verpaßt. Nicht stehenbleiben, tanz weiter. Jake beobachtet uns."

„Wo ist Manolito jetzt? Was habt ihr mit ihm gemacht?" fragte das Mädchen ängstlich.

„Er ist in seinem Zimmer, ans Bett gefesselt. So stellt er wenigstens keinen Unsinn mehr an."

Buck klang direkt zornig, fand Rosa, soweit sich das bei dem Geflüster feststellen ließ.

„Wirst du ihm helfen?" hakte ihr Tanzpartner nach.

„Sí, sí, sí."

„Dann paß auf. Du mußt herausfinden, was Jake mit den Montoyas vorhat. Bei der Gelegenheit kannst du seinen Leuten die Stimmung ein wenig vermiesen. Streu ein paar Gerüchte gegen Jake, aber übertreib es nicht."

Rosa war ratlos. „Was soll ich ihnen sagen?"

„Na zum Beispiel, daß das Geld auf Rancho Montoya knapper ist, als sie angenommen haben. Daß du aus einer ganz sicheren Quelle gehört hast, daß es nicht für alle reichen könnte. Oder daß jemand aus der Truppe gesagt hat, daß Jake nicht so recht teilen will."

„Meinst du, das wirkt?" fragte sie zweifelnd.

„Das ist nicht das wichtigste. Hör dir an, was die Leute dazu zu sagen haben und guck dir jemanden aus, der bereit wäre, Jake zu verraten. Ich ziehe mich jetzt zurück. Ich will Mano nicht zu lange allein lassen."

Rosa schmiegte sich an ihn und gab ihm freiwillig einen Abschiedskuß.

Buck setzte sich zu Lanier. Als er merkte, daß der Captain eingeschlafen war, verließ er die Feier. Er brachte Victoria den Koffer, den sie von High Chaparral mitgenommen hatte, und ein paar Utensilien aus ihrem Zimmer, ließ sich aber auf kein Gespräch ein. Dann ging er zu seinem Schwager.

Manolito war die Zeit recht lang geworden. Er hatte versucht zu schlafen, konnte aber keine Ruhe finden. Alles drehte sich in seinem Kopf. Er hatte sich noch nie so allein und hilflos gefühlt. Nicht einmal unter den Banditen, mit denen er früher geritten war, war er sich so einsam vorgekommen. Mano war mit nach High Chaparral gegangen, weil Buck ihn darum gebeten hatte. Er hatte Buck vom ersten Augenblick an gemocht und war überzeugt gewesen, daß der andere ihn ebenso schätzte. Anscheinend mußte er diesen Gedanken jedoch revidieren. Bucks Verhalten machte eine Freundschaft unmöglich.

Mano stellte sich schlafend, als sein Schwager hereinkam und ans Bett trat. Er wollte nicht mit ihm sprechen müssen. Merkwürdigerweise beruhigte ihn Bucks Anwesenheit. Manolito nahm es sich selbst übel, daß er so empfand. Er wußte doch, daß der andere ihn verraten hatte.

Buck blickte nachdenklich auf Mano hinab. Er hatte längst bemerkt, daß sein Freund nicht schlief. Er zerbrach sich den Kopf, wie er ihm helfen konnte, aber es wollte ihm einfach nichts einfallen. Buck hoffte, daß der Captain die Besetzung der Montoya-Ranch von selbst aufgab und es für alle Beteiligten ohne Blutvergießen abging. Er wollte sich nicht gegen Jake verteidigen müssen. Lanier war schließlich einst sein Vorgesetzter gewesen. Buck fühlte ihm gegenüber noch immer eine gewisse Loyalität - solange Manolito dabei nicht zu Schaden kam. Buck hätte gern mit Mano darüber gesprochen, unterließ es aber. Er konnte am Gesicht seines Schwagers nur zu deutlich ablesen, was dieser davon hielt. Verblüfft beobachtete Buck, wie sich Manolitos Züge allmählich glätteten und sein Atem gleichmäßiger ging. Sein Freund war eingeschlafen.

Mano erwachte durch das quietschen der Tür. Buck war im Begriff, das Zimmer zu verlassen. Manolito hätte ihn gern zurückgerufen, biß sich bei dem Gedanken aber sofort auf die Zunge und drehte den Kopf Richtung Fenster. Sein Blick fiel auf das Bett. Eine leichte Decke war über ihn gebreitet. Die andere Hälfte des Doppelbettes war durchgelegen. Buck mußte neben ihm geschlafen und die Decke mit ihm geteilt haben.

Die Tür fiel ins Schloß. Mano fühlte sich wieder so verlassen wie am Tag zuvor. Er gestand sich ein, daß selbst Bucks Gesellschaft besser war, als allein zu bleiben. Nach einer Weile hörte er Stimmen, konnte aber nicht verstehen, was gesprochen wurde. Dann öffnete sich die Tür. Ein Gewehrlauf schob sich ins Zimmer. Mano erstarrte.

xxx

Buck ging zum Eßzimmer, um zu sehen, ob er noch etwas zum Frühstück bekam. Es war schon reichlich spät dafür, aber zur Not würde er auch ein zeitiges Mittagessen nicht ablehnen. Victoria wurde gerade von einem Wachposten zum Stuhl geleitet. Jake und Lily saßen schon. Sie sahen zu, wie Rudolfo den Tisch deckte.

„Buck", begrüßte ihn Jake. „Ich hoffe, du hast einen bequemen Schlafplatz gefunden. Wir warten nur noch auf den Bruder der jungen Dame", er verneigte sich andeutungsweise vor Victoria, „dann kann das Frühstück beginnen."

„Ich sag der Wache bescheid, daß sie ihn bringen soll." Buck machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, bevor Lanier den Auftrag jemand anderem geben konnte. Mit langen Schritten lief er zu Manos Zimmer zurück.

„Jake will, daß Mano am Frühstück teilnimmt", sagte er zu dem Posten. „Wirst du allein mit ihm fertig?"

„Wenn er Schwierigkeiten macht, kriegt er 'ne Kugel. Dann werd ich schon mit ihm fertig", grinste die Wache.

„Laß ihn lieber ganz", kommentierte Buck gelangweilt. „Ist besser für dich. Jake hat noch was mit ihm vor."

Der Söldner blickte ihn verständnislos an. "Auch Kommandanten brauchen ihren Spaß", erklärte Buck, „sonst werden sie mißgestimmt. Und du weißt ja, wer das dann ausbaden muß." Er sah den Posten vielsagend an.

Der Mann zuckte die Achseln. „Dann wirst du mir eben helfen. Die Tür langsam öffnen", befahl er und schob das entsicherte Gewehr durch den Spalt. Als er sich überzeugt hatte, daß der „Gast" nichts im Schilde führte, ließ er Buck eintreten.

Manolito lag stocksteif auf dem Bett. Er wagte weder sich zu rühren, noch einen Laut von sich zu geben. Buck löste betont ruhig die Fesseln, und sein Freund entspannte sich allmählich. Aber die Unsicherheit in Manos Augen blieb. Buck nahm seinen Freund beim Arm und zog ihn auf die Füße. Manolito bemerkte, daß sein Schwager wieder zwischen ihm und der Wache stand. Er sah Buck fragend an, doch dessen Gesicht zeigte keine Regung.

Buck hoffte, daß sein Freund verstand. Offensichtlichere Gesten konnte er sich mit der Wache im Raum nicht erlauben. „Mach dich fertig, dann kommst du zum Frühstück", sagte er nur und schob Mano vor sich her ins Badezimmer.

Der Posten wollte folgen, aber Buck vertrat ihm den Weg. „Ich schicke dir einen zweiten Mann zur Bewachung hoch, dann bringt ihr ihn zum Frühstück."

Buck gab dem nächsten Söldner, den er traf, die Anweisung und eilte zurück ins Eßzimmer. „Er kommt sofort", informierte er Jake.

Einige Minuten später kam Mano von zwei Soldaten bewacht herein. Er lächelte seiner Schwester beruhigend zu, als er sich setzte. Und Buck atmete vorerst auf.

„Sieht so aus, als wäre heute niemand besonders gesprächig", meinte Lanier, als das Frühstück beendet und immer noch kein Wort gefallen war. „Ich habe euch doch nicht etwa eingeschüchtert?"

Mano fing an zu lachen. „Ist doch merkwürdig, Buck. Hast du mir das Leben gerettet, um mir einen Gefallen zu tun, oder um einem anderen deine Loyalität zu beweisen?"

„Kannst du nicht den Mund halten?" fragte der Schwager gepreßt.

„Ich will es wissen", beharrte Mano und sah Buck in die Augen. Jake beugte sich interessiert vor. Dann sprach Manolito aus, was er schon lange dachte: „Du machst bei diesem Spiel mit, hm? Warum solltest du etwas besseres sein?" Manolito klang unendlich enttäuscht. Er nickte in Laniers Richtung. „Du bist doch auch einer von diesen Abenteurern."

Buck sah seinen Freund zornig an. „Sollte ich dich vielleicht da draußen abknallen lassen?"

„Wieso nicht?" gab Manolito nach kurzem Zögern leise zurück. „Ich habe dich nicht darum gebeten, mir das Leben zu retten."

Buck explodierte. „Ich habe nur darüber nachgedacht, das ist alles. Ich schulde dir, deiner Familie und deinem reichen Vater nichts!"

Jake lächelte. Er amüsierte sich prächtig. Sein ehemaliger Stellvertreter warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu.

„Sie sind da", meldete der Posten, der am Fenster Wache gehalten hatte, und bewahrte Buck damit vor einer handfesten Auseinandersetzung mit seinem ehemaligen Captain.

Jake wandte sich an Lily. „Würdest du uns entschuldigen?"

Lily war sich bewußt, daß die so höflich formulierte Frage ein Befehl war. Sie sah kurz zu Victoria, die bleiben durfte, warf ihre Serviette auf den Tisch und rauschte zur Tür hinaus.

„Ich möchte, daß Señor Montoya herunterkommt", verlangte der neue Herr weiter. „Buck", brüstete er sich dann vor seinem Tischnachbarn. „Ich führe dir jetzt vor, was ich einen unblutigen Coup nenne."

Mano wand sich und schluckte. Er konnte sich denken, wer die Besucher waren. Es war eine Sache, vor Gringos als Feigling dazustehen. Aber diese Schande Freunden und Geschäftspartnern kundzutun, hätte er seinem Vater - und sich selbst - nur zu gern erspart.

„Weißt du, wie ich dich noch in bester Erinnerung habe?" fuhr Jake an Buck gewandt fort. „Wie du mit fünf Männern auf das Fort losgegangen bist in Pennsylvania. Du hast das Munitionslager im Alleingang in die Luft gejagt." Er schüttelte bewundernd den Kopf. „Dagegen waren wir ängstliche Kinder."

Buck nickte ernst. „Ängstliche Kinder … Weißt du, Jake, ich habe immer noch ganz schön Angst."

Don Sebastian kam auf seinen Stock gestützt herein.

„Papa!" Victoria lief zu ihm. Sie nahm seinen Arm und führte ihn zum Tisch.

Lanier beobachtete seine Gäste. Don Sebastian hatte sich neben seine Tochter gesetzt. Rudolfo servierte ihm eine Tasse Kaffe. Buck stützte den Kopf in die Hand und starrte auf seinen Teller. Mano hielt es fast nicht mehr aus auf seinem Stuhl.

Lanier konnte ein kurzes Auflachen nicht unterdrücken, riß sich aber gleich wieder zusammen. „Die Besucher bitte", befahl er.

Sieben Mexikaner, allesamt Besitzer der umliegenden Güter, wurden hereingeführt.

„Wer von Ihnen ist hier der Bürgermeister? Sie?" fragte Jake den Mann, der vorgetreten war.

„Sí, Señor."

„Don Sebastian hat Ihnen etwas mitzuteilen", verkündete Lanier.

Don Sebastian nahm die Tasse Kaffee. Seine Hand zitterte jedoch so stark, daß er sie wieder absetzen mußte. Er stützte sich stattdessen trübselig auf seinen Spazierstock und begann seine vorbereitete Rede: „Meine Freunde, Señor Lanier ist in dieses Land gekommen. Er ist in mein Land eingedrungen, in mein Haus. Und nun beabsichtigt er, auch noch euer Land an sich zu bringen." Er stand auf und stützte sich auf die Stuhllehne. „Er sagt, das Land ist da, um es sich zu nehmen. Und er hat es sich genommen. Er sagt, er will uns weiterleben lassen wie bisher. Wir müssen nur nach seinen Gesetzten leben. Er ist der Ansicht, dieses Land hat keinen besonderen Wert, und deshalb wäre es kein großer Verlust. Wir werden es daher in Zukunft nicht besitzen, sondern von ihm pachten." Er spuckte das letzte Wort in die Runde. „Er will in diesem Gebiet die Herrschaft übernehmen. Und wir müssen ihm natürlich Steuern bezahlen. Als Gegenleistung wird er uns mit seinen Männern beschützen vor umherziehenden Räuberbanden."

Buck wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Er fragte sich, ob Jake den Sarkasmus nicht erkannte, oder ob es ihm völlig gleichgültig war, auf welche Art seine Botschaft überbracht wurde.

"Wir werden also dann nichts mehr zu befürchten haben, solange wir gute, gehorsame Bürger sind und tun, was Señor Lanier von uns verlangt", fuhr Don Sebastian fort. „Das Land wird ihm ganz allein gehören. Und wir - wir sind die Sklaven von Señor Lanier."

Mano stand auf. „Ohne mich!"

In Don Sebastians Gesicht zuckte es. Nach einer kurzen Pause sprach er weiter. „Hier soll alles so werden, wie es da war, wo er gelebt hat. Männer auf den Knien vor anderen Männern. Das ist genau das, was er mit uns vor hat. Doch wir führen dann ein Leben ohne jede Verantwortung, meine Freunde. Ohne alle Sorge. Abgesehen natürlich von unserer persönlichen Verzweiflung. Im Grunde ein ganz leichtes Leben."

Jake lächelte. Offenbar war er zufrieden mit der Rede. Aber Don Sebastian war noch nicht fertig.

„Lehnt euch auf!" befahl er. „Bekämpft ihn! Bringt ihn um! Bekämpft ihn! Er hat gedroht, mich zu töten, wenn ich das sage. Ihr müßt ihn bekämpfen!"

Jakes Augen wurden immer größer, sein Kopf zuckte nach oben. Der Wachposten entsicherte sein Gewehr und legte auf Don Sebastian an. Mano begann zu lächeln. Buck sah kurz auf. Sein Gesicht hatte einen wachsamen Ausdruck angenommen. Gleich darauf blickte er aber wieder teilnahmslos zu Boden.

„Sie sagen, es kommen noch Hunderte von ihnen aus den Vereinigten Staaten", warf der Bürgermeister ein.

„Dann müßt ihr im Kampf sterben!" rief Don Sebastian.

„Das kannst du gut sagen, weil du alt bist."

„Ich bin alt, aber ich habe gegen sie gekämpft, als ich jung war."

„Wir können nicht gegen alle kämpfen."

„Nur wenn ihr euch kampflos in die Knechtschaft begebt, ist von dieser Bande kein Ende abzusehen."

„Wir können nicht gegen eine halbe Armee kämpfen!"

„Warm nicht?" fragte Don Sebastian. „Warum nicht?" wiederholte er lauter, dann setzte er sich. Victoria umarmte ihn. „Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen", tröstete er seine Tochter. „Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung."

„Sie hätten ihn nicht herunterbringen dürfen. Er ist krank", fuhr Victoria Jake an.

Lanier stand auf. „Sind Sie fertig, Señor?"

„Sí, ich bin fertig."

Mano lächelte überglücklich. Jetzt wußte er, daß er nie der Sohn eines Feiglings sein würde.

Jake wandte sich an die Gutsbesitzer. „Ich will eure Landverträge. Sie können sie morgen in der Cantina der Stadt einem meiner Männer geben. Wenn ihr sie nicht freiwillig herausgebt, werden wir eure Häuser niederbrennen. Eins nach dem anderen. Und dann schlachten wir euer Vieh. Und wenn wir mit dem Vieh fertig sind, dann seid ihr an der Reihe. Das ist alles."

Buck blickte unwillig auf. Auch Mano verging die Freude. Er wußte, daß Laniers Worte keine leere Drohung waren.

„Aber Señor", protestierte der Bürgermeister, als die Gutsbesitzer ohne ein weiteres Wort von den Wachposten hinausgeschafft wurden.

Lanier flüchtete ins Arbeitszimmer und goß sich einen Brandy ein.

Mano ging auf seinen Vater zu. Gemeinsam mit seiner Schwester führte er ihn aus dem Zimmer.

„Señor Montoya", begann Buck, aber keiner der drei beachtete ihn. Buck war das eigentlich auch ganz recht. Er kam sich reichlich schäbig vor und hätte sowieso nicht gewußt, was er den Montoyas sagen konnte. Er ging zu seinem ehemaligen Kommandanten und setzte sich ihm gegenüber auf die Armlehne eines Sessels.

„Nun", kommentierte Jake, „die Schlacht ist gewonnen, ohne daß ein Schuß gefallen ist." Er reichte seinem alten Freund ein Glas Brandy.

„Bist du dir da ganz sicher?" fragte Buck.

Lanier hatte sich die Wirklichkeit schon wieder so zurechtgebogen, wie er sie brauchte. „Ja, absolut. Die menschliche Kreatur ist etwas jämmerliches, Buck. Diese Männer sind Feiglinge. Nichts ist so wertvoll, um dafür zu sterben. Das wird einem immer nur eingeredet."

Buck wurde nachdenklich. „Vielleicht hast du recht. Nichts ist so wertvoll, um dafür zu sterben."

„Abgesehen von der Macht", schränkte der Ex-Captain ein.

„Vor allem die nicht", hielt Buck scharf dagegen. „Nicht Macht, Jake."

Lanier ging zum Schreibtisch. „Ich brauche dich, Buck. Mach bei mir mit. Es wird kein Blut vergossen. Niemand kommt zu Schaden."

Buck rieb sich das Kinn und blieb die Antwort schuldig. Jake warf ihm einen Briefumschlag zu.

„Was ist da drin?" Buck öffnete den Umschlag und überschlug die Summe. „Lohn für zwei Jahre."

Jake zuckte die Schultern. „Im voraus."

Buck stand auf. „Verrat ist nicht meine starke Seite." Er verließ das Zimmer. Den Umschlag ließ er auf den Sessel fallen.

Lanier machte es sich auf dem Sofa neben dem schweren Eichenholzschrank bequem und wartete ab.

xxx

Buck suchte Rosa. Als er sie endlich gefunden hatte, zog sie ihn in ihre Kammer und erzählte ihm, was sie herausgefunden hatte. Es dauerte allerdings eine ganze Weile, bis er verstand. In ihrer Aufregung hatte Rosa alles auf spanisch erzählt. Buck hatte Mühe, sie zu beruhigen und sie dazu zu bringen, englisch mit ihm zu reden. Als er endlich wußte, welches Schicksal Jake den Montoyas zugedacht hatte, wurde er blaß. Rosa bat ihn inständig, wenigstens Manolito zu helfen.

Buck nickte und nahm sie in die Arme. „Hast du jemanden gefunden, der uns gegen Jake helfen würde?" fragte er leise.

Sie bejahte.

Buck überlegte. „Frag ihn, wieviel er dafür haben will", antwortete er schließlich.

Rosa nannte ihm eine Summe.

„Sag ihm, er soll zur Cantina reiten und dort auf dich warten. Nimm ein paar Männer aus deinem Dorf zu dem Treffen mit. Sag ihm, wenn er die Männer überzeugen kann, sich auf eine Schießerei mit Jake einzulassen, kriegt er das doppelte. Ich gebe dir das Geld heute abend. Sobald du es hast, machst du dich auf den Weg. Kannst du unbemerkt von hier weg?"

„Ja, es ist schon alles vorbereitet."

Buck sah sie mißtrauisch an. „Wem hast du davon erzählt?"

„Manolito hat noch immer Freunde hier. Nur denen habe ich gesagt, was Lanier mit ihm vorhat. Sie haben versprochen zu helfen."

„Hast du meinen Namen erwähnt?"

„Nein. Sie haben gesehen, daß du Manolito an der Flucht gehindert hast. Da wollte ich deinen Namen nicht nennen. Ich hatte Angst, sie würden denken, es wäre eine Falle und nicht mitmachen."

Buck atmete erleichtert auf. „Gut. Jake darf auf keinen Fall erfahren, daß ich dahinterstecke. Wenn die Sache doch schiefgeht, dann habe ich noch eine Chance, mir was anderes einfallen zu lassen. Hör zu", fuhr er fort und gab ihr Anweisungen, wie sie Lanier am nächsten Tag empfangen sollten.

Anschließend wanderte er in Gedanken versunken über die Hazienda. Er sah sich die Verteidigungsanlagen genau an. Mitten in der Nacht, als die Söldner genug gefeiert hatten und betrunken schliefen, schlich sich Buck in das Arbeitszimmer, um seinen Lohn zu holen.

Jake lag auf dem Sofa. Er hörte, wie die Tür leise geöffnet wurde. Der Lichtschein vom Flur fiel auf Buck, der sich vorsichtig umsah, bevor er in das Zimmer trat. Der Umschlag lag auf dem Schreibtisch. Buck öffnete ihn und begann den Inhalt zu inspizieren.

„Ist Verrat nicht doch deine starke Seite?" kam es vom Sofa her.

Buck sah seinen Captain mißbilligend an, dann setze er sich rittlings auf den Tisch und zählte in aller Ruhe seinen Lohn. Wortlos steckte er das Geld ein, salutierte nachlässig in Jakes Richtung und ging zu Rosa. Sie nahm den Umschlag entgegen, dann verließ sie die Ranch. Buck organisierte sich eine Flasche Whisky und ein Nachtmahl. Er blieb in der Nische eines Ganges stehen, um zu sehen, ob jemand etwas bemerkt hatte. Als alles ruhig blieb, nahm er Flasche und Teller und ging zu Mano, den die Wache nach dem Frühstück wieder ans Bett gefesselt hatte.

Manolito beobachtete seinen Schwager. Buck hatte ihn kaum angesehen, als er das Zimmer betreten hatte. Teller und Flasche hatte er achtlos auf den Tisch gestellt. Er lief im Zimmer auf und ab wie ein Tiger im Käfig. Bucks Unruhe begann ihn zu nerven.

„Was ist los?" fragt Mano bissig. „Hast du die Aufnahmeprüfung in den Söldnerclub verpatzt? Oder haben deine neuen Freunde eine Überraschung für dich und lassen dich zappeln?"

Buck setzte sich neben ihn auf den Bettrand. Mano zuckte zusammen, als er den Zorn in den Augen seines Schwagers sah. Buck tippte ihm mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Brust und zischte: „Ich hab 'ne Überraschung für dich, daß du vor Freude Luftsprünge machen wirst. Jake will offenbar ehrliche, hart arbeitende Leute aus euch Montoyas machen. Er hat sich entschlossen, die alte Silbermine im nächsten Dorf wieder zu betreiben. Und ihr drei", er tippte Mano zur Bekräftigung noch ein paar Mal an, „werdet morgen seine ersten Arbeiter."

Mano keuchte auf. Er wußte, was das bedeutete. Victoria würde den Minenaufsehern gehören und ihnen in allem zu Diensten sein müssen. Er selbst und sein Vater würden in der Mine arbeiten. Don Sebastian wäre nach ein paar Tagen am Ende. Mano aber war jung und kräftig. Er konnte noch jahrelang durchhalten. An ihm würden sie ein Exempel statuieren. Wenn er das Sonnenlicht jemals wiedersah, dann nur, um anderen als Warnung vorgeführt zu werden. Den Rest der Zeit wäre er in der Mine lebendig begraben.

Manolito bäumte sich auf. Das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Er zerrte an seinen Fesseln, die seine Handgelenke immer mehr abschnürten. Kalter Schweiß lief ihm den Rücken hinunter. Buck hielt ihn fest, drückte ihn an sich. Wieder hatte Manolito das Gefühl, als wollte sein Schwager ihn beschützen. Aber Buck hatte ihn doch an Lanier ausgeliefert. Er wußte nicht mehr, was er glauben konnte.

„Beruhige dich, Mano", flüsterte Buck. „So weit kommt Jake nicht. Das verspreche ich dir."

Er ließ seinen Freund erst los, als er sicher war, daß Manolito sich wieder gefangen hatte. Dann löste er die Fesseln. Mano wand sich, als das Blut wieder ungehindert in seine Hände floß, sagte aber keinen Ton. Buck nahm Manos Handgelenke und massierte sie vorsichtig. Dann strich er seinem Schwager das schweißnasse Haar aus der Stirn. Er füllte Wasser in die Schüssel und reichte ihm den Waschlappen.

„Hier. Mach dich frisch, dann fühlst du dich besser."

Das kühle Wasser tat Mano gut. Er beruhigte sich allmählich und fühlte sich nicht mehr ganz so mutlos. Trotzdem brachte er kaum einen Bissen runter vom dem, was Buck ihm als Abendbrot mitgebracht hatte. Der Schwager leistete ihm auch nur halb Gesellschaft. Er starrte gedankenverloren vor sich hin, damit beschäftigt, die Feinheiten seines Plans auszuarbeiten.

Sie begaben sich bald zu Bett. Mano starrte an die Decke. Er war hundemüde. Den ganzen Tag über hatte er kein Auge zugetan, und der neueste Schock hatte ihn endgültig ausgelaugt. Doch so sehr er sich auch bemühte, er konnte nicht einschlafen.

„Du hättest mir helfen sollen zu fliehen, anstatt mir Steine in den Weg zu legen", bemerkte er schließlich resigniert zu Buck. „Dann hätten sie mich entweder erschossen, oder ich wäre durchgekommen und hätte Hilfe holen können. Beides wäre der jetzigen Situation vorzuziehen gewesen."

„Beides falsch", entgegnete Buck entschieden. Er drehte sich auf die Seite und blickte Mano ernst an. „Jake hat aus eurer Hazienda eine Festung gemacht. Wenn du wirklich durchgekommen wärst, wäre das hier eine Belagerung geworden, die ohne schweres Geschütz nicht zu gewinnen ist. Außerdem hätte Jake dann Geiseln gehabt, die er gegen die Belagerer hätte ausspielen können. Von außen kommt man nicht an ihn heran. Wenn man ihn überhaupt ausschalten kann, dann nur von innen. Allerdings hättest du es ohne mein Eingreifen nicht mal bis zum Pferd geschafft."

„Na und", warf Mano trotzig ein, „dann hätten sie mich eben erschossen."

„Das hätten sie nicht. Ich habe mich die ganze Zeit gewundert, warum die Wachen meine Einmischung geduldet haben. Sie hatten ihre Anweisungen. Jake ist ein taktisches Genie. Soll ich dir sagen, warum er degradiert wurde?"

Buck beugte sich über seinen Schwager. Mano sah wieder den Zorn in Bucks Augen. Er zuckte auch diesmal zurück. Buck hielt ihn fest. Mano wehrte sich, aber Buck war stärker. Er hielt Mano zwar fest, tat ihm aber nicht weh. Manolito erkannte, daß Bucks Zorn nicht ihm galt, und gab seinen Widerstand auf.

„Jake wurde degradiert", erklärte der Schwager, „wegen Grausamkeit gegenüber Untergebenen. Ich wollte das nur nie wahrhaben. Man ist entweder für ihn oder gegen ihn, so einfach ist die Welt für Jake. Er sieht einfach nicht ein, daß man die eigenen Leute nicht so behandeln kann wie den Gegner. Und auf kurze Distanzen ist er der beste Schütze, den ich kenne. Weißt du, was er mit seinen Feinden gemacht hat? Er hat sie mit Vorliebe zu Krüppeln geschossen. Und glaub mir, man kann auch mit kurzen Beinen in einer Mine arbeiten."

Buck sah trotz der Dunkelheit, daß sein Freund kreidebleich geworden war. Er umarmte ihn. Manolito schluckte. Er schloß die Augen und preßte sein Gesicht gegen Bucks Schulter. Er holte mehrmals tief Luft, um seine Fassung wenigstens diesmal zu wahren.

Buck strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. „Tu nichts, was dich gefährden könnte", bat er. „Du hast sonst keine Chance. Laß mich die Sache in die Hand nehmen."

Mano nickte zögernd.

Buck atmete erleichtert auf. „Gut. Versuch zu schlafen. Morgen wird ein langer Tag."

Manolito seufzte. Buck schien schon etwas unternommen zu haben und schien auch zu wissen, was er tat. Mano sah keinen anderen Weg, als sein Schicksal in Bucks Hände zu legen. Er hoffte inständig, daß sein Vertrauen gerechtfertigt war. Den Kopf an die Schulter seines Schwagers gelehnt, schlief er schließlich ein.

Buck weckte ihn bei Anbruch der Dämmerung. Sie wuschen sich und aßen die Reste des Abendbrots. Mano brachte auch jetzt nicht viel runter. Dann legte Buck ihm wieder die Fesseln an und verließ den Raum.

xxx

Im Hof herrschte trotz der frühen Morgenstunde rege Betriebsamkeit. Als Lanier seinen alten Freund schließlich bemerkte, brachte er ihm ein Pferd und bedeutet ihm aufzusteigen. Don Sebastian und Victoria saßen schon im Sattel. Mano wurde gerade von einer Wache herausgeführt.

Buck machte einen letzten Versuch, Lanier zur Vernunft zu bringen. „Jake, warum bringen wir die Montoyas weg? Das müssen wir nicht."

„Eine verstärkte Front." Jake reichte ihm einen Revolver. „Genau wie in den alten Zeiten, ja, Bucko?"

Buck nahm die Waffe erfreut entgegen. „Genau wie damals, Jake", sagte er mit einem seltsamen Unterton, als sie losritten.

Eine Stunde später kamen sie zu dem anscheinend verlassenen Dorf. Lanier ließ in der Mitte des Marktplatzes anhalten. Er lief zur Cantina und inspizierte sie. Buck stieg ebenfalls ab. Er sah sich unruhig um. Jake stellte sich vor der Cantina in Positur, um seine Anweisungen zu geben. Da krachte der erste Schuß und traf ihn in die Schulter. Gleich darauf pfiffen den Banditen die Kugeln nur so um die Ohren. Die Söldner brauchten eine ganze Weile, um ihre Verteidigung zu organisieren. Die Pferde scheuten. Viele Reiter wurden abgeworfen; die meisten von ihnen hatten schon eine Kugel abbekommen. Buck jagte sämtliche reiterlosen Pferde davon, um die Deckung für die Banditen zu minimieren. Manolito hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, sein eigenes Pferd zu beruhigen und gleichzeitig Buck zu beobachten, der wiederum Jake im Auge behielt.

Der Captain ignorierte seine Schußwunde. Er lief zu Victoria, die sich vergeblich wehrte, und zerrte sich in die leere Cantina. Buck folgte ihnen. In der Tür blieb er stehen, um seine Augen an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen. Jake preßte sich in eine Ecke. Er hielt Victorias Arme hinter ihrem Rücken fest und gab auf gut Glück einen Schuß in Richtung Tür ab. Buck duckte sich augenblicklich hinter den nächsten Tisch. Dann war ein allgemeines Rascheln zu hören, als beide bessere Deckung suchten. Lanier drängte Victoria schließlich hinter den Destillierapparat; Buck arbeitete sich lautlos bis zu dem Bierfaß und dem Pfeiler neben der Treppe vor.

„Jake", sagte Buck von seinem Versteck aus, „deine mexikanischen Feiglinge kämpfen. Wieso?"

„Was hast du mit dem Geld gemacht?" fragte Lanier aufgebracht.

Buck lachte. „Ich habe eine Lektion bei dir gelernt. Ich habe jemanden gefunden, der bereit war, dich zu verraten. War gar nicht so schwer. Ein junger Mann ist in die Stadt geritten und hat den Leuten gesagt, daß ihr nur zwanzig seid, und daß keiner mehr nachkommt. Wenn die Leute dich bekämpfen würden, würden sie siegen."

„Welcher Mann?" fragte Jake erbost.

„Ein Soldat", lachte Buck. „Einer von vielen. Niemand, an den du dich erinnern würdest. Nur ein Gesicht. Weißt du, womit ich ihn gekauft habe, Jake? Mit deinem Geld, das in dem Umschlag war. Das war die einzige Karte, die ich ausspielen konnte."

Victoria hörte mit wachsendem Erstaunen zu. Sie unterdrückte ihre Angst so gut es ging, um Buck nicht aus dem Konzept zu bringen.

Ihr Schwager fuhr ernüchtert fort: „Allerdings, was wirklich erschreckend ist, Jake, du hast Eindruck auf mich gemacht. Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht, bevor ich es tat. Es war keine leichte Entscheidung."

„Ich- ich mache dir einen Vorschlag", sagte der Ex-Captain zögernd. Er zog Victoria in die Höhe. „Gib mir ein Pferd und laß mich verschwinden. Dann laß ich sie los."

„Du kannst sie auch gleich loslassen, denn du kommst hier nie mehr raus", erwiderte Buck ungerührt.

Jake hielt Victoria den Revolver an die Schläfe und entsicherte ihn. „Gut, aber sie auch nicht."

Buck tat, als wäre er überrumpelt und stotterte: „Ähm, geh nicht da vorne raus, Jake. Du hast keine Chance. Die lassen dich nicht entkommen."

„Buck", flüsterte Lanier, „was vorbei ist, ist vorbei."

„Längst vorbei", sagte Buck leise und schloß die Augen.

„Da fällt mir wieder diese kleine Stadt ein bei Williamsburg", sagte Jake. „Weißt du noch? Da war jede Straße eine baumbestandene Allee - grün und golden, flimmerndes Sonnenlicht. Das waren Dinge, die wir nie mehr erleben werden. Wir haben auf der gleichen Seite für die gleichen Ziele gekämpft."

„Fang nicht damit an, Jake. Hör auf damit!" rief Buck gepreßt. Er rieb sich die Augen. Die Erinnerungen an den Krieg und an die Freunde, die er verloren hatte, waren zu schmerzhaft.

„Wir müssen versuchen, so etwas wiederzufinden. Ein Leben voller- voller Schönheit."

„Halt den Mund, Jake", flüsterte Buck.

Lanier hörte nicht auf ihn. „Ich wußte, daß du genauso empfindest wie ich. Sogar vor dem Kriegsgericht wolltest du nicht gegen mich aussagen. Ich war nicht dafür verantwortlich, daß diese Männer grundlos sterben mußten! Es war Krieg!"

Buck senkte den Kopf. „Du bist ganz groß darin, dich an Dinge zu erinnern, aber ich habe auch noch nicht alles vergessen, Jake. Da fällt mir ein, damals unten am Fluß - es war stockfinster, und keiner von uns kannte sich aus. Wir waren wie verängstigte Kinder und hatten von nichts eine Ahnung. Wir wußten nicht einmal genau, wie man mit den neuen Gewehren umgeht. Und du hattest auch keine Ahnung. Du hattest vorher noch nie ein Kommando geführt." Buck schniefte. „Keiner wußte warum, aber in dieser Nacht hattest du tatsächlich das Kommando. Du hast uns eine von deinen Predigten gehalten. Ich weiß noch, wie du sagtest, wir müßten jetzt rausgehen und kämpfen. Es wäre eine große Ehre für uns, auch wenn es uns vielleicht das Leben kostet. Du warst immer sehr überzeugend. Das warst du wirklich. Das einzige war nur: wir sind in dieser Nacht rausgegangen - und du bist zurückgeblieben, in Sicherheit. Tja, ich schätze, im Krieg ist das in Ordnung", sagte Buck resigniert.

Lanier sah ihn etwas erschrocken an. Aus diesem Blickwinkel hatte er die Dinge noch nie betrachtet.

„Das haben kommandierende Offiziere so an sich", fuhr Buck fort und rieb sich die Stirn. „Fünf Männer sind in dieser Nacht nicht zurückgekommen. Fünf Männer! Mir war so übel, daß ich selber sterben wollte. Irgendwas in mir ist zerbrochen. Du verstehst also, ich kann Kriegstreiber einfach nicht ausstehen", sagte er scharf. „Vielleicht dachte ich mal, daß es nichts gibt, wofür man sterben oder töten dürfte. Aber Jake, ich möchte, daß du das weißt, vielleicht ist es wichtig für dich: die verschüchterten Männer, die da draußen gegen dich kämpfen, sie kommen von den Hügeln, den Bergen und den Wiesen. Viele kämpfen gegen dich, weil sie Angst haben, andere vielleicht, weil sie sich auflehnen wollen. Vielleicht kämpfen manche nur gegen dich, weil sie unbedingt kämpfen möchten. Doch Jake, ich sage dir, du kommst hier nicht raus. Das ist unmöglich! Du kannst es nicht schaffen. Du wirst es nicht überleben!" Buck schluchzte auf.

Lanier schüttelte den Kopf. „Da irrst du dich, Buck. Ich steige auf mein Pferd und reite aus der Stadt", sagte er im Brustton der Überzeugung.

„Jake!" rief Buck ihm bittend zu.

Lanier benutzte Victoria als Schutzschild und ging mit ihr in Richtung Tür. Bei Bucks Versteck hielt er an.

Buck erhob sich halb aus seiner Deckung. „Jake, ich bitte dich, geh da nicht raus!"

„Willst du mich davon abhalten? Du, Buck?"

Buck sank in sich zusammen. Er stützte seinen Kopf auf das Faß und den rechten Arm auf seinen Oberschenkel. „Jake", sagte er eindringlich, „ich bitte dich nur, nicht rauszugehen."

„Du wirst nicht auf mich schießen. Ich weiß es", gab Lanier siegessicher zurück. Er steckte seinen Revolver weg, dann führte er Victoria zum Vorderausgang. Mit der rechten Hand öffnete er die Tür. Das Klicken des Schlosses übertönte, wie Buck seinen Revolver spannte. Jakes linke Hand schloß sich fester um Victorias Arm, um sie vor sich her über die Schwelle zu schieben. Ein Schuß krachte. Victoria schrie auf. Sie riß sich von Lanier los und drückte sich an die Wand. Die Kugel wirbelte Jake herum. Er hielt sich noch einen Augenblick am Rahmen fest und sah Buck ungläubig an. Dann stürzte er rücklings zu Boden.

Einen Augenblick später stürmte Mano herein. Drei Schritte im Raum blieb er stehen, um sich zu orientieren. Er sah seine Schwester, die zitternd neben der Tür stand.

Don Sebastian folgte seinem Sohn auf dem Fuße. Victoria warf sich in die Arme ihres Vaters. „Oh Papa, ich hatte solche Angst!"

Mano sah, daß ihr nichts fehlte, und lief auf seinen Freund zu. „Buck!"

„Was ist?" fragte der Schwager mit erstickter Stimme. Er saß zusammengesunken auf der Treppe zum Obergeschoß und rührte sich nicht.

Manolito rutschte das Herz in die Hose. War Buck verletzt? Und wie schwer? Er richtete seinen Freund vorsichtig auf und blickte ihm ins Gesicht. „Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte er besorgt. Er setzte sich neben den Schwager und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern.

Buck sah seinen Freund aus tränennassen Augen an. „Ich hab's getan." Er lehnte sich einen Augenblick an Manos Schulter. „Oh Gott, warum?"

Buck stand auf. Er war plötzlich wütend auf Jake. „Warum!" wiederholte er und schüttelte Manos Hand ab. Er lief nach draußen und setzte sich neben seinen ehemaligen Kommandanten.

Die Montoyas folgten ihm. Victoria schmiegte sich noch immer an ihren Vater.

Die Banditen lagen tot auf dem Boden; die Mexikaner standen mit den Gewehren im Anschlag zwischen ihnen. Mano stellte sich vor Buck, ihn nun seinerseits vor den Kugeln der Dorfbewohner schützend. Buck nahm Jakes Hut in die Hand, betrachtete ihn resigniert und warf ihn mit aller Kraft zur Seite. Dann stützte er seinen Kopf in die Hände.

Manolito fühlte sich angesichts Bucks Kummers schon wieder hilflos. Zögernd trat er einen Schritt auf seinen Schwager zu.

Buck wischte sich entschlossen mit dem Ärmel die Tränen vom Gesicht und stand auf. „Ich brauche zehn Männer", rief er den Dorfbewohnern zu.

„Was hast du vor?" wollte Mano wissen.

„Wir holen uns Rancho Montoya zurück", antwortete Buck grimmig. „Die Hälfte von Jakes Bande ist tot. Der Rest wird ein Kinderspiel. Ich habe mir gestern alles genau angesehen."

„Aber du hast doch gesagt, daß sie aus der Hazienda eine Festung gemacht haben." Manolito war beunruhigt. Wollte sein Schwager ein Selbstmordkommando anführen, um die Ranch zurückzuerobern? Er trat einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu. „Compadre, wie soll das enden?"

„Ich war Jakes Stellvertreter", erklärte Buck. „Darum war er ja auch so versessen darauf, mich wieder mit im Boot zu haben. Was meinst du, wer die Männer wieder sicher zurückgebracht hat, wenn Jake uns in einen Kampf schickte." Er wandte sich erneut an die Mexikaner. „Also, wer ist mit von der Partie?"

Mano trat an Bucks Seite. Zögernd fanden sich zehn Männer, die bereit waren mitzumachen. Es waren allesamt die, die Rosa als Manolitos Freunde bezeichnet hatte.

Plötzlich hörten sie Hufschlag. Rosa und einige weitere Männer brachten die entlaufenen Pferde zurück.

Das Mädchen lief freudestrahlend zu Mano und umarmte ihn, dann lief sie zu Buck. „Danke."

Buck nickte. Er drückte sie kurz, brachte aber kein Wort heraus.

Ein Söldner war auch mitgekommen. Rosa stellte ihn als ihren Verbündeten vor. Die Mexikaner kamen drohend auf ihn zu.

Buck sah den Mann an, der unruhig von einem Bein auf das andere trat. „Laßt ihn in Frieden", befahl er. „Ich halte mein Wort. Außerdem brauchen wir ihn noch."

„Wofür?" fragte Mano.

„Er ist unser Freifahrtschein in die Hazienda", grinste Buck ihn an, dann wandte er sich an die Mexikaner: „Zieht euch die Uniformen der Söldner an und seht zu, daß ihr wie die Gringos ausseht. Man soll euch schließlich nicht auf den ersten Blick erkennen. Du nicht, Mano", sagte Buck, als sein Freund sich auch eine Uniform suchen wollte. „Dich brauche ich für das Ablenkungsmanöver."

Sein Schwager sah ihn mißtrauisch an. „Was hast du noch vor?"

„Ich hatte dir ja gesagt, daß wir von außen nichts ausrichten können. Deshalb reiten zehn von uns in die Hazienda. Du nimmst dir noch ein paar Mann und reitest von außen auf die Wachtürme zu. Du mußt die Posten auf den Türmen beschäftigen, damit sie uns nicht aufs Korn nehmen."

Ein Mexikaner kam mit einer Uniform in der Hand zu ihnen. „Sie ist blutig."

„Genau", nickte Buck. „Das macht es um so glaubwürdiger. Wir sind in einen Hinterhalt geraten. Die anderen sind tot. Nur wir konnten dem Kugelhagel entkommen." Dann erklärte er seinen Plan. „Wir reiten in gestrecktem Galopp in die Sicherheit der Hazienda zurück. Ich und unser Freund hier", Buck nickte in Richtung des Söldners, „reiten vorneweg. Die anderen reiten uns mehr oder weniger zusammengekrümmt nach, je nachdem, wo die Kugeln sie getroffen haben. Soll heißen, je nachdem, wo die Uniform ein Loch hat. Und haltet die Köpfe gesenkt, damit man euer Gesicht nicht erkennen kann. Ein bißchen Jammern kann auch nicht schaden."

„Buck, laß mich mit dir reiten", bat Manolito.

„Das geht nicht, Mano. Das kauft uns nie und nimmer jemand ab. Wenn sie dich an meiner Seite sehen, dann wissen sie, was los ist und erschießen uns. Dein Trupp muß uns verfolgen, damit die Hektik größer wird und die Söldner nicht zum Nachdenken kommen. Wir müssen sie dazu bringen, das Tor zu öffnen. Kurz davor drehst du ab und schießt auf die Posten in den Türmen. Aber paß auf, das sind Scharfschützen."

Buck studierte mit seinen Männern eine glaubhafte Vorstellung ein, dann ritten sie los. Auf halber Strecke schlug er Galopp an. Mano blieb mit seinen Leuten noch zurück. Als Buck den nötigen Vorsprung gewonnen hatte, ritt er schießend und schreiend hinterdrein.

Das Spektakel war perfekt. Die Söldner erkannten die Uniformen und achteten gar nicht darauf, wer sie denn eigentlich trug. Bucks Truppe kam bis zum Haus, ohne aufgehalten zu werden.

„Helft mir, die Verletzten ins haus zu bringen", rief Buck der Hazienda-Besatzung zu.

Die Hälfte der Männer sicherte das Tor gegen Manos Leute und wandte ihnen somit den Rücken zu. Die andere Hälfte kam arglos heran. Die Mexikaner wetzten lautlos ihre Messer an den Söldnern. Die restlichen Banditen sahen nur blutige Uniformen, liefen herbei, um zu helfen, und wurden ebenfalls niedergemacht. Dann machten die Mexikaner von ihren Revolvern Gebrauch. Als sich auch die Posten auf den Türmen nicht mehr regten, öffnete Buck das Tor und ließ Mano ein. Die Mexikaner lachten ausgelassen und begannen, alles für eine Fiesta herzurichten. Sie wollten Don Sebastian, den rechtmäßigen Hausherrn, gebührend empfangen.

Buck und Mano ritten unterdessen zurück, um Entwarnung zu geben. Sie waren beide nicht zum Reden aufgelegt. Außerdem hielt Mano es für besser, seinen Schwager vorerst in Ruhe zu lassen. Sie begleiteten Victoria und Don Sebastian unter dem Jubel der Dorfbewohner zurück zur Ranch. In dem Trubel fiel es nicht auf, daß Buck sich verdrückte. Er nahm Proviant mit und übernachtete irgendwo auf Montoya-Land unter freiem Himmel.

Victoria blieb eine Woche bei ihrem Vater. Auch Mano hatte in diesen Tagen so viel zu tun, daß er keine Zeit fand, sich um seinen Schwager zu kümmern. Als sie sich aber für die Rückreise bereitmachten, war Buck zur Stelle. Er mußte sie beobachtet haben.

Buck blieb auch unterwegs schweigsam. Schließlich hielt es Mano nicht mehr aus. Er übergab Victoria die Zügel des Wagens, stieg auf das Begleitpferd und ritt zu seinem Schwager.

Manolito wußte nun, welchen Freundschaftsdienst Buck ihm geleistet hatte. Er schwor sich, daß er nie wieder an der Loyalität seines Schwagers zweifeln würde. Mano hatte mit Victoria und Rosa gesprochen und sich Bucks Rolle in dem Desaster von allen Seiten betrachtet. Er konnte nur staunen. Sein Freund hatte Lanier für ein taktisches Genie gehalten, aber Mano fragte sich, ob Jake nicht eher von Buck gelernt hatte.

„Was hätte Lanier mit dir gemacht, wenn du aufgeflogen wärst?" fragte er schließlich, nachdem sie eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander hergeritten waren.

Buck fürchtete, daß der Schwager ihm nicht glauben würde, antwortete aber trotzdem. „Ich hätte dein Schicksal geteilt."

Mano sah seinen Freund erschrocken an. Buck blickte starr geradeaus. Sein Haltung wirkte plötzlich abweisend.

„Bereust du, daß du uns geholfen hast?" hakte Manolito vorsichtig nach.

Sein Schwager schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hatte von Anfang an vor, euch zu helfen. Es hat nur etwas gedauert, bis ich einen brauchbaren Plan hatte. Jake ist zu weit gegangen."

„Wobei?" Lanier war in vielen Dingen zu weit gegangen, fand Mano. Vor allem war er zu weit nach Süden gegangen.

„Er hat dich benutzt, um mich gefügig zu machen. Meine Mitarbeit gegen dein Leben, sozusagen." Buck rückte seinen Hut zurecht. „Er hat nur eines nicht bedacht", sagte er leise.

„Was?" fragte Manolito unsicher.

„In seiner arroganten Art hat Jake angenommen, daß meine Freundschaft mit ihm mehr wiegt als meine Freundschaft mit dir."

Mano sah seinen Schwager sprachlos an.

„Im Krieg kann man sich seine Freunde nicht aussuchen. Da hält man zusammen", erklärte Buck mit einem kurzen Seitenblick auf seinen Freund. Dann blickte er wieder geradeaus. „Aber der Krieg ist vorbei." Er trieb sein Pferd an und ritt als Kundschafter voraus.

xxx

Als sie auf High Chaparral ankamen, schwenkte Buck zur Koppel ab. Er sattelte Rebel, sein eigenes Pferd, und stieg wieder auf.

Mano stellte sich ihm in den Weg. „Wo willst du hin, compadre?"

„Ich bringe das Pferd eurem Vater zurück."

„Jetzt sofort?" fragte Manolito fassungslos. „Du bist kaum angekommen. Wir haben einen achtstündigen Ritt hinter uns, und du willst gleich wieder aufbrechen? Ruh dich doch erstmal aus. Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag. Außerdem wird dein Bruder mit dir reden wollen."

Big John war der letzte, den Buck jetzt sehen wollte. Er machte ein finsteres Gesicht. „Du und Victoria könnt ihm alles erzählen. Dazu braucht ihr mich nicht." Er ritt um Mano herum und galoppierte zum Tor hinaus.

„Buck!" Manolito blickte ihm besorgt nach.

Victoria nahm ihren Bruder beim Arm und zog ihn zum Haus. „Komm, vielleicht weiß John, was zu tun ist."

Big John, der Manos Stimme gehört hatte, erwartete sie lächelnd an der Tür. Als er ihre Trauermienen sah, sank seine Stimmung.

„Was ist los?" fragte er besorgt. „Ihr macht ein Gesicht, als kämt ihr von 'ner Beerdigung."

Victoria und Mano zuckten zusammen.

Der Rancher sah sie mit wachsender Bestürzung an. „Wer ist gestorben? Was ist passiert? Wo ist Buck?" fragte er in einem Atemzug.

„Buck geht es gut", beruhigte ihn seine Frau. „Einigermaßen, jedenfalls. Ein Freund von ihm ist gestorben. Buck hat ihn erschossen, um uns zu beschützen."

„Und wo ist Buck?" wollte der Rancher wissen.

„Er hat Rebel genommen und ist wieder losgeritten, um das Pferd, das er sich geborgt hat, zurückzubringen", gab Mano kleinlaut zur Antwort.

John sah ihn sprachlos an. „Kurz vor dem Dunkelwerden? Das klingt nicht danach, daß es ihm recht gutgeht. Und wieso mußte er euch überhaupt beschützen? So, wie er sich in letzter Zeit benommen hat, erscheint es mir sehr viel wahrscheinlicher, daß ihr euch vor ihm schützen müßt."

Die Geschwister zuckten wieder zusammen.

„John, du bist unfair", sagte Victoria empört.

Auch Manolito sprang Buck bei. „Dein Bruder ist ein taktisches Genie, wenn er gezwungen ist zu kämpfen."

„Taktisches Genie? Kämpfen? Das klingt nach einem regelrechten Krieg. Wolltet ihr nicht Don Sebastian besuchen?" fragte der Rancher verwirrt.

„Das haben wir auch", erwiderte Victoria. „Und Buck hat unseren Besitz gerettet, uns gerettet und die ganze Rettungsaktion geplant und überwacht. Und laß mich dir sagen, er hat es so geschickt eingefädelt, daß Jake Lanier ihm niemals auf die Schliche gekommen wäre, wenn Buck es ihm am Ende nicht selbst unter die Nase gerieben hätte."

Endlich hatte Big John einen Ansatzpunkt, um genaueres zu erfahren. „Und wer ist dieser Jake Lanier?" fragte er.

„Das weißt du nicht?" fragte Manolito erstaunt zurück. „Lanier war Bucks Vorgesetzter im Bürgerkrieg."

John machte ein saures Gesicht. „Buck hat mir niemals erzählt, was er im Krieg erlebt hat. Und wenn ich ihn danach gefragt habe, ist er tagelang verschwunden. Ich habe nicht allzu oft gefragt habe, das kann ich euch versichern."

Manolito machte plötzlich ein todtrauriges Gesicht. „Ich glaube nicht, daß er diesmal zurückkommt", sagte er leise.

Johns Gesicht verdüsterte sich. „Kommt rein und erzählt mir, was los war. Dann wissen wir vielleicht mehr."

Mano und Victoria erzählten ihm, was passiert war. Die Sache mit der Miene behielt Mano jedoch für sich.

Big John war auch so mächtig beeindruckt. „Ich habe gar nicht gewußt, wie gut Buck ist", bemerkte er. „Wenn ich dabei bin, ordnet er sich immer unter."

„Anscheinend kommen Buck die besten Ideen, wenn er so richtig wütend ist", warf Mano ein. „Vielleicht hatte ihn vorher noch niemand so auf die Palme gebracht."

„Er muß ein ziemlich starkes Motiv gehabt haben, eine solche Show abzuziehen", überlegte Big John und sah zwischen seiner Frau und seinem Schwager hin und her.

„Für mich oder Papa hat er es jedenfalls nicht getan", sagte Victoria mit absoluter Gewißheit.

Manolito senkte den Blick. „Ihr habt recht. Er hat es für mich getan. Und ich will nicht, daß er geht." Er sah sie bittend an. „Was kann ich tun?"

„Ihn finden und das richtige zu ihm sagen. Obwohl mir schleierhaft ist, was das sein soll", bemerkte Big John trocken.

Mano war dankbar für den Rat, obwohl er im Moment nicht gerade brauchbar erschien. Nach einer unruhigen Nacht und einem Tag, an dem auch wirklich alles schief ging, sattelte er Mackadoo und ritt in Richtung Süden. Wenn Buck sich unterwegs nicht allzu lange aufgehalten hatte, sollte Mano ihn entweder auf dem Weg oder in einem seiner Verstecke treffen. Buck hatte ein paar Lagerplätze auf High Chaparral für sich reserviert, die niemand ohne seine Erlaubnis benutzte. Manolito hatte noch immer keine Idee, was er seinem Freund sagen konnte, aber hatte den Verdacht, daß es sehr viel schwieriger sein würde, Buck überhaupt zu finden.

Als er zu dem ersten Lagerplatz kam, dem am südlichsten gelegenen, fand er nur eine längst kalte Feuerstelle vor und recht alte Hufspuren, die aus dem Lager führten. Da es langsam dunkel wurde, entschied Mano, hier zu übernachten in der Hoffnung, daß Buck wieder auftauchen würde. Es war ihm allerdings bewußt, daß auch jemand anders das Versteck benutzt haben könnte. Darum hielt er es für besser, wach zu bleiben. Buck hatte sich die ganze Nacht nicht blicken lassen. Als der Morgen kam, ritt Manolito müde wieder los. Er suchte sich einen sicheren Platz und schlief während der größten Mittagshitze. Dann eilte er weiter, um so viele von Bucks Verstecken wie möglich checken zu können. Es war vergebens. Am Abend hatte er Bucks nördlichsten Lagerplatz erreicht und fand wieder nur eine kalte Feuerstelle vor. Sein Schwager schien ihn an der Nase herumführen zu wollen. Manolito suchte sich einen sicheren Lagerplatz zum Übernachten.

Am nächsten Morgen entschied er, seine Taktik zu ändern. Er würde den Hufspuren folgen, bis er denjenigen aufstöberte, der sie verursacht hatte. Am späten Nachmittag erreichte Mano einen weiteren von Bucks Lagerplätzen. Es war ein ausgetrocknetes, grasbewachsenes Flußbett mit steilen Seitenwänden. Und endlich hatte er auch Buck gefunden. Sein Schwager saß am Feuer und aß.

„Was willst du, Mano?" fragte Buck verdrießlich ohne aufzusehen. „Du weißt ganz genau, daß ich allein sein will."

„Ich aber nicht," entgegnete Manolito müde.

Buck sah ihn an. Sein Gesicht wurde freundlicher. Nach einem Moment bedeutete er seinem Schwager, Platz zu nehmen.

Manolito klappte die Kinnlade herunter. Er begriff, daß er das richtige gesagt und daß Buck ihm darauf _freundschaftlich_ geantwortet hatte. „Bist du jetzt endlich genug durch die Gegend geritten?" fragte Mano mürrisch, um seine Freude zu überspielen, als er sich setzte.

„Ja, bin ich", gab sein Schwager im selben Tonfall zurück.

„Fühlst du dich jetzt besser?" fragte Mano etwas ruhiger.

Buck zuckte kleinlaut die Schulter und fuhr sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht. Dann lud er seinen Schwager zum Essen ein.

xxx

Mano kratzte die letzten Bohnen aus der Pfanne. Er lehnte sich gegen die Wand des Flußbettes und beobachtete seinen Schwager. Buck starrte ins Leere. Er hatte es wohl noch nicht überwunden, daß er seinen Captain hatte erschießen müssen. Allzuviel Schlaf konnte er auch nicht bekommen haben in den letzten Tagen. Das allein wäre Grund genug, daß er so verdrießlich war. Aber Mano hatte den Verdacht, daß da noch etwas anderes dahintersteckte.

„Du träumst mit offenen Augen?" fragte er, um ein Gespräch zu beginnen. Als er keine Antwort bekam, setzte er sich neben seinen Freund und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Sprich mit mir, compadre," bat Mano. „Was beschäftigt dich so? Woran denkst du?"

„Ich denke an den Krieg." Buck verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, als ob ihm kalt wäre. Er sah abgespannt aus.

„Hast du Alpträume?" fragte Manolito vorsichtig.

Buck schüttelte den Kopf. „Dafür muß ich mich nicht erst schlafen legen. Ich höre das Artilleriefeuer, als ob ich wieder mittendrin wäre. Ich kann das Blut wieder riechen - und meine Freunde sterben, einer nach dem anderen." Bucks Stimme klang hohl. Er schauderte.

Jetzt kommen wir der Sache wohl näher, dachte Mano. Er drückte seinem Freund die Schulter. „Entspann dich, compadre. Ich habe den Krieg überlebt; dafür hast du gesorgt."

Buck seufzte. "Ich kann die Erinnerungen nicht verdrängen, Mano. Da muß ich jetzt durch, sonst wird es nur noch schlimmer."

„Seit wann geht das denn so?" wollte Manolito wissen.

„Schon eine Weile", antwortete der Schwager. „Ich versuche mich dann mit allem möglichen abzulenken, damit ich wenigstens für ein paar Stunden meine Ruhe habe. Aber Big John hat mit ja nicht mal das gegönnt. Ein paar Tage Urlaub in Mexiko, weit weg von seinem befehlsgewohnten Ton, hätten mir wirklich gut getan. Aber dann ist mein ehemaliger Captain aufgetaucht und hat noch mehr Erinnerungen gebracht. Ich wette mit dir um jeden Preis, daß Jake ganz genau gewußt hat, daß du bei uns auf High Chaparral lebst. Er hat sich doch Rancho Montoya nicht im Vorbeireiten ausgesucht. Im Gegenteil, er hat mächtig viel Arbeit investiert, um rauszufinden, wie er die Ranch einnehmen kann. Aber hat wohl angenommen, daß er Zeit hat, dich verschwinden zu lassen, bevor ich auftauche," sagte Buck zähneknirschend.

„Warum sprichst du nicht mit deinem Bruder darüber?" meinte Mano. „Er war doch auch im Krieg, nur auf der anderen Seite. Er würde dich verstehen."

Buck schüttelte erneut seinen Kopf und lächelte traurig. „John versteht mich so gut, daß er mich noch immer wie ein Kind behandelt. Er hat mich nie als gleichrangig akzeptiert. Und solange sich das nicht ändert, werde ich nicht mit ihm darüber sprechen", sagte er entschieden.

Manolito gab noch nicht auf. „Aber du könntest doch mit anderen Freunden darüber reden."

„Welche anderen Freunde?" fragte sein Schwager zurück. „Die habe ich alle im Krieg verloren. Den Rest habe ich zurückgelassen, als wir hierhergezogen sind. Und für die Cowboys bin ich doch bloß derjenige, der sie herumkommandiert, wenn Big John wichtigeres zu tun hat. Da bleibt nur einer übrig, der mich gleichberechtigt behandelt." Buck sah seinen Freund ernst an. „Und mit dem rede ich gerade."

Mano lächelte zaghaft. Buck lächelte müde zurück. Er gähnte. "Warum legst du dich nicht hin und läßt mich Wache halten?" bot Mano an. "Du siehst aus, könntest du ein bißchen Schlaf vertragen. Wir können später weiterreden."

Buck nickte dankbar. Er lehnte sich gegen die Schulter seines Freundes und schloss die Augen. Nach einigen Sekunden war er schon eingeschlafen.

Vier Stunden später wachte Buck wieder auf. "Danke, Mano", sagte er leise. "Das war nötig. Jetzt bin ich dran mit Wacheschieben."

Sie schliefen abwechselnd bis in den späten Nachmittag. Manolito erwachte gegen vier. Der Tag war hell und sonnig. Eine leichte Brise wehte über das Gras. Die Vögel sangen. Mano lag auf dem Rücken und sah geistesabwesend zu, wie sie in der Luft ihre Kreise zogen. Die ruhige Umgebung erlaubt es ihm, die Ereignisse endlich hinter sich zu lassen. Auch Buck schien sich erholt zu haben. Er schlug vor, daß sie nach Tucson ritten, um sich dort die Zeit zu vertreiben. Manolito, erleichtert, daß sein Freund sich wieder gefangen hatte, und bestrebt, ihn abzulenken, erhob keine Einwände. Außerdem war Freitag. Sie würden wahrscheinlich die gesamte Crew von High Chaparral dort treffen. Und am Sonntag würde Buck vielleicht bereit sein, mit ihm zur Ranch zurückzukommen.

Ende

xxx

xxx

Author's note: This is the one episode where I was truly afraid for Mano. He is the legitimate heir to the Montoya estates. Once Lanier had founded his own state, he could simply annul Victoria's marriage with John Cannon and marry her himself. Only Manolito would still be in the way, barring Lanier's "ascension to the throne". So what reason does the man have to keep Mano alive, other than to keep Buck in line?

Lanier must have felt that it was necessary to blackmail Buck. Looking at the episode, I have to agree.

*Bucks tactical genius is established halfway through the episode. We are told how Buck took out a fort in Pennsylvania with almost no help.

*Buck admits in the end that he bribed someone to betray Lanier. (Here the question arose whom Buck could trust. I came up with only one person.)

*Buck's speech in the end is designed to make Lanier forget about Victoria even though she is right beside him. Beautiful. Amazing! Buck exploits the one character flaw that is sure to get Lanier in trouble. When you tell the guy there is something he can't do, he just has to prove you wrong. LOL

Now, the occupation of Rancho Montoya was not a spur of the moment. A lot of preparation had been put in to find out how to breach the defense. But Lanier had either been careless in his research of the relevant relationships, or he had figured that Buck would not accompany Mano and Victoria to Mexico. And when the Cannons finally did enquire, Mano would either have vanished or be killed outright as soon as he attempted to flee.

Lanier can't have been too pleased that Buck showed up along with Mano and Victoria. He watches him too closely to be truly happy to see his old friend again. But he makes the best of the situation and tries to get Buck on his side. And Buck even seems to prompt him. Lanier says that Lily "ain't got no style". Buck smiles and says "But who does anyway?" And Lanier promptly answers that Buck does and invites him to join the gang. But this I can't prove. It's just a feeling.

The only fact that makes me a little uncertain is this: Buck says that Lanier got to him and Buck had to think about it before he betrayed him. This does seem to indicate that Buck would throw his friendship with Mano out the window when it suits him. On the other hand, this is definitely what I would say to an enemy. Yes, you got to me. And yes, I had to think about it before I did it. These two facts do not necessarily have to be related. They only have to sound as if they were. Besides, why should Buck tell the truth, anyway? Lanier just shot at him. (At least that is my policy: I do not lie to friends. I won't be the first to attack. Fighting with words is acceptable, but if you upgrade to hand / stick / bullet / whatever, anything goes. Buck does not seem to be so different.) And because of this, my story never questions Buck's friendship with Mano. Instead, it shows how Buck gets Mano out of this predicament.

I also wondered what happened during the times that are not covered by the episode. E.g. what did Lanier do with Mano after Buck had knocked him down? If I was Buck, I would keep a very sharp eye on Mano. Not just to make sure he did not try something foolish again, but also to make sure he would not be shot "accidentally" when Buck was not around.

Also, my story does not end when the episode ends. I did not think it likely that Buck would go home as if nothing had happened. Big John would want to know about the visit. And I just can't picture him to take the news in stride and keep his comments to himself.

All in all, this is a fascinating episode. When I first saw it at the age of fourteen I felt there was a lot more to it than meets the eye. Now, twenty years later, I understand it. This story was my attempt to illustrate it.

P.S.: A big thanks to Ann. Without her, I would not have written this story. Thank you, Ann. I'm really grateful.

Katrin

P.P.S.: If you don't like it, you can always re-write it, you know. I own neither the High Chaparral nor the screen dialogue.


End file.
